Hunger Games Hetalia Style
by HiddenHikariAppend
Summary: Alternate Universe: 12 of our favorite Hetalia charectors are thrown into an arena and forced to fight till the death. Who will win? One winner. 11 losers. ATTENTION! Yaoi! and deaths of main characters!
1. Dear Readers

Okay, first off, I would like to say thank you at least clicking on my story~!

Second, this IS a crossover between Hetalia and the amazing book: Hunger Games.

Third, where as, it would probably make more sense if you have read the Hunger Games I will try and explain every thing so it make sense even if you haven't read it! XD

SO! +ahem+

In the book, there are 12 districts and once a year they take 2 tributes from each district, one girl and one boy, and they first go through a parade so the Capitol (which is the name of the big important city in their country, and is the reason that they even have a hunger games ((the hunger games are like a TV reality show to the capitol))) can see all tributes dressed up and pretty instead of all dirty because most of the districts are very poor, plus the tributes need sponsors so the sponsors can send in food and stuff while in the arena. The more the sponsors, the better chance at survival. After the parade they train for the Hunger Games and then after they train they show their skills to the judges, and the judges rate them. 10 being the best and 0 being the worst. Then they are taken and put into a huge arena where they are forced to fight till only one is alive. The arena normally has lots of traps and ferocious animals but the Capitol really likes to see the tributes kill each other. Oh! And 'tesserae' is a thing that the people in the districts can do. It means that they can put their name into the reaping bowl(the reaping bowl contains all the eligible tributes in the district, and once a year two names are draw and that is how the tributes are picked) an extra amount of times and in return, get bread, fresh water, and oil every month.

Well, that's about it, but if something doesn't make sense, just leave me a review and I will try to explain as best I can! XD

Also, since there are not very many girl countries, I made my story kind of different. There is only one tribute from each district. It can be a boy or a girl, but most districts have more boys than girls so most of the tributes are guys. It can also be an adult.

Let's also pretend that the original 12 districts in the book never existed! It's always been this way!

And in my story, they all travel on the same train together to get to the Capitol!

Well, you don't know how hard this is too write, but I got the idea and I just couldn't back down from it all because I would have to kill off some of my favorite characters.

Background: Okay, in this story, the characters do NOT represent countries. They only come FROM that country. There are only 12 countries that participate in the annual Hunger Games. Therefore, each country represents a district. There are lots of countries I would have liked to put in here, but I couldn't because there would be way too many characters.

Here is the list of characters and they're human names:

North Italy- Feliciano Vargas

Germany- Ludwig

Japan- Kiku Honda

Russia- Ivan Braginski

China- Wang Yao

England- Arthur Kirkland

America- Alfred F. Jones

France- Francis Bonnefoy

Prussia- Gilbert Beilshmidt

Canada- Mathew Williams

Austria- Roderich Edelstein

Greece- Heracles Karpusi

Ukraine- Katyusha Braginskaya

Belarus- Natalia Arlovskaya

Hungary- Elizabeta Héderváry

And another thing, this story does have yaoi!

There will also be lots of killing, probably some cussing once into the games, and the story may even have to go up to mature so I can put in some intense yaoi (and much gorier killing)! -^.^- But I think the yaoi in my story will be mainly fluff or suggestive intense-ness…!


	2. Reaping Day

Finally!

I worked on this thing allllll niiiiight just for you~!

Hope you like it! Chapter one! GO~!

* * *

Everyone gathered around the town square in their respective districts.

It was the Reaping.

Some huddled with their family crying; knowing that they had put in so much tesserae that they were going in the Hunger Games for sure this year.

In Italy, one young boy stood apart from the rest because he didn't want someone to bump into him and spill his precious pasta. His droopy eyes looked up at the lady who pulled a small slip of paper out of a large raffle.

"Feliciano Vargas!" She proudly exclaimed as if he had won a prize.

Feliciano looked up from his bowl, "Whooo~~?" he asked as he turned to the lady standing next to him. She only looked back in terror. Then he realized it was his name. He ran up on stage waving his hands and hugged the lady holding the paper with his name on it. "I won! I won!" He yelled, the lady holding the paper only smiled and nodded at his stupidity that he, in fact, hadn't won…only sealed his fate to die.

Miles away in Germany a much larger group of people gathered around town square about half an hour after the excitedly stupid Italian boy was put on a train and taken to the Capitol.

The group there was much stronger and sterner faced. They did not gravel that some one was going to die; people die all the time, no big deal. Instead they talked about different strategies to kill someone.

Pressure points seemed to be the hot topic when the same smiling, overly peppy lady pulled a name from the same raffle bin.

"Ludwig…? Um…that's it, Ludwig!"

One of the many men in the crowd held his head up high, tapped the man in front of him and asked, "Excuse me." The man moved aside and Ludwig walked toward the stage, excepting his fate. Not knowing that his 'fate' was waiting for him back in the Capitol with a bowl of pasta and a cup of wine in his hands.

Ludwig felt something pull on his pants leg and turned around to see one of his dogs biting and growling and pulling on his pants. He bent down and patted his dog on the head, "I'm sorry, boy. I have to go somewhere for a while, but I'll see you again, I promise."

The dog released and Ludwig walked up on to stage, shook hands with the lady and followed her instructions to go to the back of the stage and follow the man with the red hat who will show him to the train.

About an hour later, in Japan, a similar thing happened and a boy named Kiku Honda was called up to be a tribute. But it wasn't his dog begging him not to go, it was his cat.

In Russia:

About half an hour later, in Russia, a girl named Natalia Arlovskaya was called up on stage. She was excited to say the least.

Her older sister, Katyusha, however, cried into her little brother Ivan's arms and said, "Ivan! You have to do something! She'll get killed!"

"Natalia's a strong girl, she likes killing, da~! Its like a game for her, you'd think she's from the Capitol her self, da~! She'll do fine!" Ivan tried to reassure his sister but she just keep crying, and Ivan couldn't take it any more. He pushed his sister off of him and ran up to the stage.

"I'll take her place, da~!" He called. Natalia looked down at her brother and mouthed the words: No, I wanna play! Ivan ignored her, and looked at the peppy lady and wondered how one ends up with blue hair.

The lady looked from him to his sister, "Are you two related…?" she inquired in her normal peppy voice.

"Yes," Ivan replied, "I'm her big brother, da~."

The lady scoffed and sent Natalia back down to the crowd and shook hands with Ivan.

Ivan decided he didn't like this lady for the way she acted upon hearing his sister would no longer be in the games.

He shook hands with the lady and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Your little Capitol friends better not say or do anything to my sisters or they'll all know you stuff your bra, da~!"

The lady blushed a little and looked down and realized a small bit of tissue paper was in fact sticking out of her shirt.

Ivan, feeling very proud that his little treat had scared the lady, walked to the back of the stage and disappeared behind the curtain.

The blue haired one nonchalantly pushed the paper back down into her shirt and followed after Ivan.

After Russia, the group traveled to China to pick up a cat-loving boy named Wang Yao.

Then they went to England to get a rather snappy man named Arthur Kirkland, and then they stopped in America to get a rather loud, obnoxious man named Alfred Jones.

From there they went to France and picked up a very…sexy (Note: I am not actually a Francis fan girl or anything, I can just see this as being a first impression of Francis! XD)…man named Francis Bonnefoy, who upon being picked gave the peppy lady a bright red rose.

In Prussia, a pretty AWESOME albino guy named Gilbert Beilshmidt was chosen as a tribute. It was actually a rather touching experience for the normally emotionless man, as he had to say goodbye to his beloved pet, Gilbird.

In Canada a very shy, quiet boy named Mathew Williams was chosen to be the Canadian tribute, he too had to say goodbye to his pet bear, Kumajiro.

In Austria a man named Roderich Edelstein was chosen and practically had to pull his girl friend, Elizabeta Héderváry, off of him.

He eyed her curiously when she told him, "Remember, Roderich, this year, so far, only guys have been chosen to go, and love is very needed, so if you ever get the urge to do something with another man, don't feel shameful, okay?" She sniffed, "I love you!"

And to wrap it all up, a sleepy man from Greece named, Heracles Karpusi practically had to peel cat after cat off of him to get up onto the stage, heck, he had to peel them off just to be able to move!

And with that, the train of tributes left for the Capitol and they're ultimate doom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? How was it?

I worked really hard on this.

I know its really short, but I promise ill try to make the next chapter longer, okay?

I really hope you read the rest, da~!

Also, my favorite part was Elizabeta's little 'love speech' !!! :3

OR! OR~! When Ivan totally PWNED that blue haired chick, da~!!!

Well, please please please read the rest!

U dun wanna make me get Ivan, do u?

I'll get 'em! I really will~! Da~!

Also: I'm sorry if some of the characters +cough cough+ Ludwig +cough cough+ seemed kind of out of characters…I'M REALLY SORRY, DA~!!!!

'Kay, I shuddup now!


	3. On the Train

Author Note:

Hi! Okay, so this is chapter 2!

Sorry chapter 1 was sooooo short! I was just lazy and didn't feel like explaining EVERY one's reaping day…

I'm sorry to say this chapter will be pretty short, too... Buuuuut~~~ once we get into the actual games, they should get longer!!! …I hope…

Also, each chapter will come from a different characters point of view, starting with this chapter!

First off…+drum roll+ it's KIKU!!

Well, I shuddup now!

* * *

The train stopped and all the tributes looked at each other. This was not where they were scheduled to stop.

The boy named Kiku looked up at the clock on the wall, "We aren't scheduled to stop for another three hours, desu~!"

Ludwig nodded his agreement.

Feliciano looked sort of happy at the unexpected stop. "Ve~! More time for pasta~!"

Heracles also looked happy as he laid his head down on the closest thing he could find, which happened to Kiku's lap, "Now I can sleep with out the train keeping me awake." And he drifted off.

Kiku, not knowing how to respond to the sleepy man on his lap, merely patted his head shakily, and a small blush crawled across his face.

"G-guys" a small voice called, and all eyes looked at timid little Canadian, "I…I have to tell you guys something, but not here, ay."

Francis was the first to realize why. The cameras, Mathew didn't want the Capitol know. Nodding and pointing with his eyes, he gestured to camera in the corner of the room. At once, everyone understood.

At the site of the peppy lady coming into the room full of tributes Kiku became very flushed at being caught, but in his head cursed himself because they weren't doing anything wrong, Heracles was just sleepy, like normal. But he still couldn't help his face from turning completely red when the lady stared daggers at him and his friend.

The lady seemed so nice on reaping day, but now, well, she's the exact opposite. Always bossing them around and her breath was disgusting! It always smelled like rotting leeks. It made him chuckle that she reminded him of a singer from back home.

Home.

Oh how he missed home.

He knew that the chances of him seeing home again was slim to none.

Kiku prodded his friend in the shoulder, who abruptly sat up realizing all eyes were on him.

The lady cleared her throat, "We had a problem with the train, so we will have to walk about a mile to get on another train that will take us the rest of the way." She finished.

Feliciano looked up, "But walking is so tiresome, ve~! Can't we just take one of those space ship things?"

Alfred, upon hearing the words 'space ship' stood up, "YEAH~! We should all ride the space ship! Tony said it's really FUN!" He punched a fist into the air.

The lady pinched the bridge of her nose, closed her eyes, and sighed, "No, tho-"

"Those 'space ships'" Arthur finished, "are much too small, plus we need all the extra training we can get before the arena. We don't know how much space we may have to walk while in the arena."

"Besides!" A cheerful voice chimed in for the first time that day, and all eyes turned towards the tall Russian man, "Walking is fun, da~!"

A few nodded agreement and Kiku quietly wished that the lady hadn't come in, and just let his friend rest on lap for more moments, but he quickly shook that thought away. He should never think of a friend that way, in fact, they had only met a couple days ago and only started talking because they both had a love for cats. Of course, Yao was quick to join into the conversation too.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't realize Heracles was waving a hand in front of his face and they were the last two left in that part of the train. "Kiiii~kuuuu~!" Heracles called, "Its time to go!" Kiku shook the thoughts away and stood up and started to walk off the train. Heracles caught up with him, "That lady sure is weird, huh?" He asked as he steadied pace with fast walking Japanese man.

"Yeah, but her blue hair IS pretty, desu~." Kiku said laughing a little, and turning his head toward his friend.

Heracles eyes were so pretty, when they weren't closed that is.

They stepped off the train and looked at the rest of the group, a good fifty feet ahead of them, "Um…what is THAT?" Heracles pointed to the tall cat-like figure walking behind Yao, very quietly.

Kiku couldn't help but to laugh. "Desu~! That would be Shinatty-chan."

Kiku had known Yao even before the games, they were long distance relatives. When he had gone to visit him last summer, he had seen posters, blankets, and lots of other household objects with the cat's face on it.

Seeing the confused look on his friends face, he explained a little better. "I'm not sure who's inside the costume, but considering the height, desu, I would say it's Ivan."

Heracles and Kiku laughed when Feliciano told Yao something was behind him and Yao saw Ivan, or Shinatty-chan, and screamed at the top of his lunges and clung to the Italian man for dear life, but the Italian was just as scared as him and ran to the closest person to hide. It happened to be the big, stern-faced, German. Ludwig only looked at cowering Italian and sighed.

Yao, no longer having someone to hide behind, hid his face in his hands. The cat put its hands to its head and lifted off the top of the costume. A head of silver hair popped out.

"Hey, it's just me, da~!" Ivan said patting Yao on the head.

Neither knew when the Russian man had changed into the cat costume, but it certainly lightened the mood. As they caught up to the rest of the group they saw Gilbert come up beside Ivan and place a hand on his shoulder. "Trying to charm the ladies, I see. Still not as awesome at it as ME!" Ivan glared at the man. And Yao stuck out his lower lip in protest.

"I am not a 'lady!'" Yao proclaimed putting his hands on his hips. Kiku could help but think how much like a lady he looked while doing this.

"When did I say he was trying to charm you? Or, perhaps, is it that you would LIKE for him to charm you, hmm?" Gilbert turned and threw his hands up, "OR someone awesome could charm you!"

At this, the silent-until-now Austrian chimed in, "Can we just keep walking, and it's kind of cold out!" Some of the others nodded or agreed with words, but either way, the group started walking again.

Ivan stopped for a short moment to take off the cat suit; he still had his normal clothes on underneath. (It must've been a rather large suit; his clothes were very big and bulky.)

"So," Arthur said casually as he walked up to Alfred, "Who is this 'Tony' you mentioned back on the train, and how does he know what its like to ride a space ship…?"

All eyes turned on Alfred who explained about his friend Tony. The alien.

* * *

They all climbed onto the new train. The mile of walking had brought about funny conversations and awkward conversations and by the time they got on the new train they were all old friends.

Gilbert joked that Alfred and Arthur sometimes seemed like a little more, and he always got an angry slap by the flustered British man.

Alfred looked Arthur in the eyes, "Why do you get so angry when he says that? You know he's joking!"

"W-well…it just erks me, okay? And it…it's rude!" Arthur replied.

Gilbert rubbing where he was hit said, "Oh, he's just mad 'cause he's not awesome enough to admit who likes, like me!"

Alfred put his hands on his hips, "Actually, I think Arthur IS awesome! Much more awesome than you! And since your 'awesome' enough to admit it, who the hell do you like??"

Gilbert opened his mouth for a snappy reply, but abruptly shut it and turned away, not wanting everyone to see him blushing.

Kiku secretly thought he would LOVE to get a picture of the flustered Prussian man, since this was probably the only time he would ever be like this.

Arthur looked up at Alfred and quietly mumbled, "…thank you…" as the already appearing blushed took over his face.

Alfred flashed him one of his 'hero' smiles and a thumbs up, "That's what HEROS are for!"

Arthur sighed, "Whatever you say…" and started walking to his room.

"Hey, wait! Arthur! I never finished my story about Tony!" Alfred said running up to Arthur and grabbing his sleeve.

"Then we'll go talk in my room!"

"W-wait!" a small voice called out. "I still have to tell you guys what I wanted to tell you earlier, ay."

Francis walked over to the Canadian and whispered in his ear: "You want us to defy the Capitol, don't you?"

Mathew blushed and shook his head. He turned to the Frenchman and in turn whispered in his ear: "We're all such good friends now, we shouldn't kill each other, ay. Just let the Capitol do it. And when the winner goes home, the other districts won't hate them, ay."

Francis turned to the rest of the group. "Mathieu has a very good idea," Mathew's blushed deepened at hearing his name said in such a French way, "but we'll have to explain when we're in the arena."

Alfred and Arthur stopped and turned around to stare at the man. Kiku and Heracles looked up the book they were looking at together (it was about cats! :3) and looked at Francis.

All eyes in the room were looking at him and all minds shared the same thought.

They had to hear what Mathew had to say. But they had to wait till they were inside the arena.

This year's annual Hunger Games would not have the normal blood bath on the first day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Note: So? How was it?

I've been writing this chapter allllll day!!!

I'm glad I could finally hint at a few yaoi couples!!!

+wink wink+

I'm very sad.

I stayed up all night last night planning things.

I've already decided who wins. And how all the losers die.

It was very hard and I cried a lot.

Also, I'd like to hear what you think, who do you think will win…da~?

Also, if you were wondering, the singer from back home that Kiku was talking about is (if you know her) Hatsune Miku!

'Kay, I shuddup now!


	4. Still on the Train

Author's Note:

Thank you guys sooooo much for reading my story! +glomps+

I was super glad to see that I had so many people who had read my story, da~!

Well…here's chapter 3! Just for you! Aaaaand~~~!

Now its Arthur turn~~!!

Yeah…

I shuddup now…

* * *

Arthur stared at the man who just suggested that they defy Capitol.

Right beneath the Capitol's noses too! Was he so dense he forgot they have cameras EVERYWHERE?

Arthur opened his mouth for a snappy reply about how 'completely idiotic' it was to do that.

That is, until, he saw the small Canadian boy, who had in fact come up with the 'completely idiotic' plan, sitting on the couch quivering and holding a teddy bear tight to his chest.

His eyes darted around trying to see what everyone thought of his idea.

"I-I think it is a wonderful idea." said Arthur, with fake enthusiasm.

Damn if he didn't have a soft spot kids.

Everyone was silent.

"Plus, with only 12 contestants, it's a good thing we won't all die the first day, aru. Or, good for the Capitol, I mean…aru…" The Chinese man trailed off.

More silence.

"Well," Alfred started to speak, but was suddenly was at a loss for words and had to think for a minute. "As the hero, I think we should go along with the plan! I mean, who cares what the Capit-"

A hand slapped over his mouth, "You bloody git! Do not say things like that! …at least not in public…" Arthur cursed the American under his breath and started back to his room. Again. For the second time in the past ten minutes.

And again, Alfred ran after him yelling about his story about Tony. And again, Arthur told him they could talk in his room.

And for the first time, they actually made it.

In Arthur's room on the train, Alfred and himself sat on his bed. Arthur sipped on some tea, Alfred chatted away.

At one point, the train hit a small bump and Arthur missed his mouth, and tea started to drip down his chin and onto his hand which he held underneath his chin as to catch the falling tea.

Alfred couldn't help but to laugh at the normally neat and clean British man covered in tea.

Alfred reached a hand over and wiped the dripping tea away.

Arthur blushed at the action, but quickly covered it up with an angry stare. "Don't hit on me; just get me a bloody napkin!"

At this Alfred blushed and got up and went into the hall. A maid walked by and he quickly asked for some 'bloody' napkins. The maid gave him an odd stare.

He thanked the lady; ignoring Arthur's cries of hurrying up.

Once back into the room he helped Arthur clean up the little mess. "Wha-what was that about me hitting on you…? …I wasn't doing anything like that…" Alfred looked utterly defeated.

_Probably_, Arthur thought, _because you __**were**__ hitting on me,_ he thought then added,_ and…I liked it._

Arthur blushed and looked away.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alfred moved around and tried to get a good look at those pure, green eyes. "Um…y'know what? Jus-just forget what I said! Want me to go get you some more tea?" Alfred stuttered. Under his breath he added, "God, he looks so cute when he's embarrassed…" He got up and started to walk toward the door.

Arthur heard what he said, but still needed it to be repeated before it could really make sense. "What did you say?" He asked in his heavy British accent

"Um…I said I was getting you…" Alfred started but was interrupted by Arthur.

"After that." He commanded.

"Uh…" Alfred's face turned a perfect shade of red. "I…I said…your pretty cute."

Arthur jumped up. "I…I am not _CUTE_!" But sad to say, the blush that had now taken over his face, said different. Arthur was now nose to nose with the American.

"Hmph," was all Alfred said before he crashed their lips together. Arthur's eyes opened wide at what the American was doing. Then, after a few moments, he started to like it.

Here and now. It just felt right. All alone with Alfred; nothing else mattered.

Alfred stepped on Arthur's foot, which made Arthur open his mouth in surprise. And in Alfred's tongue went.

It was just about then that the door opened. And who better to come in than the one who loved to relentlessly taunt them?

Gilbert opened his mouth to speak, "Hey? Have you guys seen-" He stopped dead then started to laugh at the flustered British man. "Oh! Oh now this is funny! I'll be going now~!" He almost sang the last sentence as he ran back down the hall screaming: "HEY EVERYONE!!! GUESS WHAT I JUST SAW!!!"

Arthur sighed as he walked to door and screamed out into the hall, it was basically meant for anyone who could hear him. "Don't believe a word he says!!"

"You know," Alfred walked up behind Arthur, one hand on the door frame to the exact left of Arthur's head, the other on his hip, "You're even cuter when you're angry."

Arthur sighed, closed his eyes then opened them, and turned to face his new-found lover calmly, "Like I said before. I. Am not. Cute."

Alfred placed his free hand underneath Arthur's chin and tilted his head up to look at him. "Really?" Arthur's big, green eyes blinked as they stared up into Alfred's blue ones.

Arthur tried to hide the now growing blush, "P-please don't do this. It-it's very degrading."

Alfred laughed and let his hand fall down to his side.

* * *

Arthur watched as the sun slid down behind the horizon. Today had been fun.

And, for the first time, he found someone he honestly loved.

To bad they were about to head into an arena where only one could survive.

And if worst came to worst, one of them might even have to kill the other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End note: So? How was it?

Please please review!!!

I worked on this thing non-stop for three strait hours, da~!!!

I had a lot of fun writing Gilbert in this chapter, da~!

Also: I'm not sure if a train really can hit a bump…but…if it can't just pretend that something else happened that made Arthur spill his tea, da~!

And I would still like to know who you think will win…!

Also, I realize this had basically nothing to do with the real plot; it was just kind of what was going on during that (apparently really long) train ride to the Capitol!

I promise that in the next chapter they will arrive at the Capitol, and by chapter 6 they will be in the actual games, da~! Promise! +puts hand on heart+

One more thing! Thank you to xxbochixx for telling me about the mistakes, I went back and fixed them…I hope that that was all of them at least…

'Kay, I shuddup now!


	5. Parade

Well…

I'm doing pretty good I think!

This is the second chapter I've written today, da~!

And this chapters turn issssssss~~~~ FELICIANO, ve~!

Okay! Chapter 4! GO~!

* * *

Feliciano looked out his window as the trees went by in a blur.

A small bird flew up to the window and looked at him curiously.

The Italian man was very excited to be going on the vacation he had won, and even better, he had friends who would be going too!

He tugged on one of his friend's, Ludwig's to be exact, sleeve and pointed to the little robin.

Ludwig smiled one of his rare smiles and nodded.

"Ve~! Where is this vacation anyway~?" Feliciano asked looking deep into his friend's eyes.

Ludwig turned away; he couldn't lie to him while looking him right in the eyes, "Well…I told you…_it's a secret…_" He tried to put it in a way the, kind of slow, Italian could understand; and not ask anymore questions.

"Ve…" Feliciano turned away and peered out of the window again.

The trip had been fun so far for him, but he still didn't know where they were going; every time he asked he got some lame excuse.

He may not have been the smartest person there, but he could at least tell when someone was lying to him!

But either way, he didn't ask anymore questions.

A large fence, actually more like a cement wall, came into view up ahead. A large sign hung above it, 'Capitol' was all it read.

His head snapped around to stare at Ludwig. His eyes sparkled, and a large smile was plastered on his face. They were going to the Capitol! _Well, _he thought, _I guess this is a pretty good surprise!_

Ludwig realized that someone was staring at him and looked up from his magazine. "What?" He asked in a rather harsh tone.

Feliciano only smiled and pointed out the window. Ludwig got up and looked out the window with the happy Italian. "See? Now aren't you glad no one told you? It wouldn't have been a surprise then." He tried to smile, but it wasn't very good, it was hard to lie to someone who you loved…UHM! L-like a friend! …I mean…or…a brother! Yeah! Something like that!

Ludwig blushed.

* * *

Feliciano stood in his room in the large hotel they were staying at in the Capitol.

He looked at him self in the mirror, he looked at the ridiculous outfit he was being forced to wear for the opening ceremonies.

Well, actually, it was only ridiculous because it made him hungry.

He was dressed in a cream colored suit with black pin stripes. He had a large hat that made it look like he was being stabbed in the head by a huge fork.

Feliciano loved pasta. But now he was pasta. This had gone too far. Way too far.

Now completely dressed, and face nearly covered in make up, Feliciano walked out of his room and into the larger room all the other tributes stood in.

They were dressed oddly too.

His friend Ludwig wore a stiff brown suit with a Nazi symbol on the sleeve.

Kiku had on a long flowing kimono; he looked almost identical to Yao except for their hair and height.

Ivan had on a sunflower suit which he looked like he absolutely loved. Yao stood next to him and twirled the flimsy plastic petals around his fingers thoughtfully.

Arthur looked positively pissed off at his 'completely ungentlemanly' costume. He wore a pirate outfit, complete with a peg leg, eye patch, hook on his hand, and a fake bird on his shoulder. A large red feather poked out of his pirate hat.

Alfred couldn't help but think how much like a little a kid on Halloween Arthur looked. But in truth, he really didn't have much room to talk.

And much like Feliciano, his costume made him very hungry. He was a hamburger. And his costume ticked him off a lot too. He was promised a REAL hamburger to eat while in the parade. But people lie. _Especially_ people in the Capitol.

Francis wore nothing except for a beautiful red rose between his legs covering his unmentionables. Although Feliciano tried not to pay much attention to the rose as that would look odd.

Feliciano tried to stare at his face. Only his face. But in the end he couldn't help but stare at the rose.

Francis noticed and smiled; apparently very pleased with him self for being so "sexy" as he liked to call himself.

The "Awesome" Gilbert of Prussia wore an outfit similar to Arthur's but still a little different. A woman who must have been Arthur's designer glared at the man who must have been Gilbert's designer. She felt as if she had been copied.

The small Canadian man stood alone and tried to wipe the maple syrup out of his eyes. He was covered in it from head to toe. It plastered his hair to his head and covered his clothes, which were very tight fitting biker shorts and that was it. _What a waste,_ Mathew thought as he licked his lips.

Roderich wore his normal clothes and swatted a laughing Gilbert away as he tried to play with the ruffles on his collar.

No one was quite sure what Heracles was wearing because he sat at a table in the corner of the room, back to the rest of the room. His head rested on his arm and he snored rather loudly.

Feliciano heard the loud noise signifying that they were to get into their places.

He crawled up onto his chariot. Settled himself, fixed his hat, and remembered what his stylist, Feliks, said: _"Just smile and look, like, FABULOUS!"_ After that Feliks had clapped his hands and winked.

Now Feliks stood at the foot of the chariot, "Remember: Like, totally fabulous!" She, erm, _he_, instructed.

Feliciano nodded and smiled wide.

The parade started. Feliciano watched with wonder in his eyes at the large crowd gathered on either side of the street.

* * *

About two hours later Feliciano crawled off the chariot and his stomach growled. "Ve~… I want pasta…"

He ran to the chariot parked in front of his own, Ludwig jumped off and landed in front of him. Ludwig dusted himself off and looked at Feliciano.

Feliciano jumped up and swung his arms around Ludwig neck. "Ve~! Ludwig did amazing~! Did you see all those _people_?"

Ludwig let out a small chuckle, "Yes, Feliciano, I did." He heard Feliciano's stomach growl again and an idea popped inside his head.

Ludwig blushed, "Hey, Feliciano…"

"Yeah~?" Feliciano looked up when he heard his name.

"W-well…I was just wondering…if you would like to go on a da- er, out to lunch with me. If you're not doing anything that is…"

Feliciano looked into Ludwig's pretty, blue eyes. He turned to where Feliks stood talking to some other stylists a few steps away, "Veee~!" He called, "Feliks, am I busy~?"

Feliks turned to look at him, "No, your, like, free to go!" He laughed and turned back to the group.

"Ve~! I would love to go on a date with you Ludwig~!" Feliciano pushed them back into a hug once again.

Ludwig's blush deepened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Note: So? How was it?

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I just love the way that Feliciano STILL has no clue about the games…XD

Well…

I worked the longest on this chapter…

Three whole day- no actually…like…10 minutes one day…5 seconds the next…and, like…3 hours today…da~!

BUT! I think this is the longest chapter and it actually made the story progress, da~! +pats self on back+

Thank you to ALL my readers and a double thank you to all my reviewers, da~!

…but…

I would REALLY like to know who YOU GUYS think will win!

Hint that not a hint! It's a boy.

Yes…

All the tributes are boys…

XD

+is slapped+

Couldn't help it…da~!

'Kay, I shuddup now!


	6. Love and Training

Authors Note: …well…I dun really got much to say other than it's 12:30 at night and I'm REALLY bored, da…so yeah…

Um this chapter is from Yao's point of view, aru~!

SO. Yeah. Chapter…whatever…GO!

* * *

Yao rubbed at his eyes sleepily. That was a long parade.

I mean, sure the crowd was kind of fun to see and all, but Yao wasn't one for being stared at.

He walked over to the small table that held the refreshments, "Can I have a cup of water, aru~?" He asked to the tall man behind the counter.

The man turned around and looked down at the thin Chinese man, "Are you sure you wouldn't rather have some vodka, da~?" Ivan asked in his usual child-like demeanor.

Yao took a step back, "Um…no, aru, just water."

Ivan smiled and poured the water. "So," Yao asked taking a step forward and sitting on one of the small foldable chairs, "why are working in the concession stand, aru?"

Ivan laughed, giving Yao his cup and coming around the counter and taking a seat next to him. "I'm not, da~!" Yao starred confused, not understanding, so Ivan went on, "I was just getting my vodka when you came up, da~!"

Yao smiled and looked at the Russian. He was so nice and cute! I mean, maybe he was kind of creepy occasionally, but he _had_ gone to the lengths of finding a VERY good Shinatty-chan costume just to make him happy…that was really thoughtful…

Ivan stared at the Chinese man who was apparently lost in his eyes. "Da~?"

Yao snapped back to reality and shook his head as if to get ride of his thoughts of the Russian man sitting right in front of him. "Oh… sorry…aru!"

Ivan tilted his head to the side. "What are you sorry for, da~?"

Yao looked up, "Um…well…for starring, I guess, aru."

Ivan smiled again, "I don't mind if Yao stares!"

Yao blushed and looked away, he wasn't sure why, but hearing something like that from someone like Ivan made him feel very good inside. "Oh…um…Thank you, I guess, aru…"

Ivan smiled and closed his eyes in a child-like way. He reached over and patted the smaller man on the head. Yao shrunk under the size of the Russian man, but continued smiling never the less.

_Hmm,_ Yao thought, _what is this feeling?_

Indeed, the feeling spreading through Yao's chest and all the way through his finger tips, down to his toes and up to the tip of his head, was love. He just didn't know it yet. He also didn't know that Ivan felt the same way.

Although they shouldn't get too comfortable in this cozy atmosphere, because in just a few days they would be thrown into an arena and forced to kill.

And possibly kill each other…

* * *

Blood was everywhere.

It coated Yao's hands, and was splattered on his face.

Someone stood in front of him, and a bloody object lay at their feet.

It was round and looked like it had blonde hair, but that could barely be seen from the fresh coat of blood.

Yao sat up in bed, warm sweet dripped from his hot fore head.

Ivan sat kneeled at the side of his bed, his hand was wrapped around Yao's hand, and a worried face coved up his normal child-like one. "Are you okay, da~?" Ivan let go of Yao's hand and moved it up to brush the fallen stands of hair out of Yao's face.

Yao nodded and a small tear welled in his eyes. "Oh, Ivan, it was terrible, aru! Som-someone died and it, it was, just, IVAN!" Yao sprung forward and wrapped his arms around an un-expecting Ivan. He sobbed into his neck and tears were wiped of his cheeks and onto Ivan's scarf; Ivan hugged him back.

They rocked back and forth as Ivan tried to calm the sad Chinese man down. "It's okay, da~…What happened…or…you don't HAVE to tell me, da~!" Ivan smiled and looked down at the smaller man cradled in his arms.

Yao shook his head and explained his dream (with very good details may I add…).

Ivan shook his head in understand and grabbed Yao's hand, "C'mon!" He said tugging the smaller one out of bed.

"Huh? Where are we going, aru?" Yao asked being pulled out of his room and into the hallway.

"You'll see~!" Ivan called.

Ivan tugged him up numerous flights of stairs, down long halls, through giant doors, and eventually they ended up on top of the roof.

"Wow…" Yao looked out across the huge city of the Capitol; its bright lights in high contrast to the dark night sky.

He stood at the very edge of the building, hands on the railing, and feet on his tip toes as if to take in as much of the view as possible.

Ivan walked over, and basically mirrored the excited Chinese man. Ivan's usual smile on his face, and usual scarf blowing in the cool breeze.

Yao took in the sight with a long sigh, his pony tail flowed behind him, and he closed his eyes for a long moment then opened them. He seemed to be testing whether this was real or just a happy ending to a very bad dream.

But this was real. His dream had ended and he was back to reality.

"It's pretty, da~?" Ivan asked peering over the edge to watch the cars zoom around below them.

"It's _beautiful_." Yao agreed.

Yao knew most people that came to a small town, much like his own home town, from a big city, only wanted to see the stars; and like wise, people from small towns wanted to see the lights.

Although, Yao didn't care about the lights or the stars or anything right now. The only thing on his mind was the tall Russian man standing next to him, happily throwing small pebbles over the edge of the building, only to have them bounce back because of the force-field put around the edge of the building.

Yao was really starting to wonder how he honestly felt about the man. Did he like him as a friend…or something more?

_Gah!_ Yao thought, _Love is so complicated, aru~!_ Yao gasped. Had he REALLY just thought that? Was he REALLY in _LOVE?_ Yao sighed. Even his own emotions confused him. He wondered if Ivan even thought of him as a friend at the least. _Well, of course I'm at least his friend!_ Yao realized after a moment, _He wouldn't have been right there when I woke up after that dream if I wasn't, aru~!_ Yao secretly hoped he thought of him as a little bit more.

Luckily Ivan didn't realize all his gasping and sighing, or more than likely did but just didn't want to pry.

Ivan ran out of pebbles and walked back over to where Yao had been standing for a long time now.

A noise went off. No really a noise, exactly, more like…music. Ivan looked around and realized he recognized the song. Not very well, because most of the songs he knew were Russian, but this one had been put into multiple different languages.

He realized it was the song always playing in the background anytime something Hunger Games related was on the T.V.

Ivan bent down a little and extended his hand to Yao, "M-may I have this dance, da~?" He asked just as like a child as ever.

Yao blushed at the words, and took his hand. They barely knew each other, yet they felt like they've know each other they're whole lives. Something told Yao that a lot of the same stuff that happened in his past had also happened to Ivan.

As they danced they stared into one another's eyes and Yao realized that it was love he had been feeling every time he was near Ivan. And now he knew how Ivan felt about him. He felt the exact same way.

Yao pushed up on his tiptoes so he could place a single, delicate kiss on Ivan's lips. The kiss lingered a tad longer than he meant it too, but that's not to say it was a bad thing. "Uh…Ivan…This is all really, REALLY nice and all, aru, but we should probably get some sleep before tomorrow…"

Ivan looked disappointed but didn't disagree. Once in the arena, sleep was a luxury.

Yao and Ivan walked hand in hand as they tiptoed down the stairs and disappeared into Yao's room.

* * *

Yao lifted his head off of his pillow and blinked his eyes open a few times.

He was curled into a ball and wrapped in Ivan's arms. He wasn't sure exactly what happened last night, so he quickly made she he was wearing clothes. He was. Luckily.

Yao rubbed his eyes a few times before gently shaking Ivan awake. "…da~? Yao!" Ivan hugged Yao and Yao hugged him back.

Yao crawled out of bed and went to his closest and found the outfit he was supposed to where today. It was a simple outfit, much like the one he used to just wear around the house before the games.

He disappeared into the bathroom to take a shower, and when he can back he found Ivan had left. He sighed. _I'm not…missing him ALREADY am I, aru~?_ Yao thought as he brushed back his hair into a simple pony tail.

He made sure he had everything he needed for the day and closed his door shut behind him.

He wanted to go get breakfast, but found out soon enough that his feet had their own idea. He swiftly walked down the hall and knocked on Ivan's door. No answer. His shoulders relaxed in disappointment.

Yao swiftly turned on his heels and walked fast pace down to the dinning room.

When he walked in, he couldn't believe his eyes.

Was that…was that really…Arthur and Alfred kissing on couch in front of everyone?!

Yao sighed, how undignified.

He sat at the kitchen table and asked the cook for a medium pancake, he watched the Canadian boy light up at the sound of pancakes, apparently he didn't know they had pancakes and ordered one for him also, accompanied by the WHOLE BOTTLE of maple syrup!

After eating they were filled in by the "Blue Lady" as they were secretly calling her behind her back, because none were interested enough to uncover her real name.

She's not exactly anyone's favorite character.

They all loaded up on a small bus, Yao sat with Ivan, Arthur sat with Alfred, and Feliciano sat with Ludwig, Mathew looked a bit awkward accepting the rose Francis gave to him when he took the seat next to the Canadian. Roderich, also, looked a little awkward sitting next to the 'awesome' Gilbert and his stuffed bird he had on his head that he had started to call "Gilbird the Second" and was occasionally caught talking to.

Although Gilbert denied such claims.

They arrived at the training area in no time. It was underground and boy was it BIG!

There were lots of different stations. There were booths for camouflage painting, hand to hand combat, sword fighting, a seed and plant station, bows and arrows, guns, and traps.

Yao watched as Feliciano dragged Ludwig over to the camo station and started to draw pasta on his face, all the while singing a cute little Italian song.

Gilbert had Roderich in a very lightly gripped head lock and pretended to punch him in the face. Roderich kept preparing for impact but it never came. Although, Gilbert did let go of the head lock and wrapped his arms around Roderich's waist and smiled a little when he saw the small blush on the Austrian's face. Gilbert leaned around him and kissed him long and hard, after a couple of minutes he reached up and twirled a finger around Roderich's small hair that poked up defiantly, which the Austrian often referred to as 'Mariazell'. Roderich moaned. Gilbert leaned out of the kiss, "Hm…_awesome!_" He commented on the Austrian's kissing. Roderich's blush brightened.

Yao almost threw up.

But, honestly, what room did he have to talk? He woke up in the arms of another man this morning.

It wasn't until now that Yao started to think about all the developing relationships, and how that was going to go in the arena.

The 'game show' that was supposed to be about the twelve of them killing each other was going to turn into a show about the twelve of them falling in love with each other.

The capitol would NOT be happy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Note: Finally I finished this chapter, da~!

I've been working on it every chance I got…but I'm just so busy, da…

YES! Longest chapter yet, da~! PWN!

Also: I'm very sorry…very very very sorry…THEY WON'T GET TO THE ACTUAL GAMES UNTILL CHAPTER 7, da~! (Not the next chapter, but the one after that, da…)

And thank you to all my readers, reviewers, favorite-ers, um…subscribers…and any thing else someone can do on this site that makes me feel good about my story, da~! +glomps+

I'm very glad I got to FINALLY put some Gilbert/Roderich stuff in this chapter, da~!

And I thought that the Yao and Ivan thing just kept getting CUTE-ER and CUTE-ER, da~! …I almost cried while writing it…I don't know why but I've been crying over cute things lately…well actually I've cried over just about anything recently and I don't know why…da~!!!!! TT3TT

And I also got a comment saying Francis should win…AND YES THAT WOULD BE HILARIOUS! I mean, picture it! Francis being crowned victor wearing only a ro-never mind…DON'T PICTURE IT! …I don't EVER want that picture in my head again…+shivers+

Y'know what? I'm sad! Cause I finally finished this chapter…AND NOW MY INTERNET STOPED WORKING, DA~!!! Kolkolkolkolkol…ect, ect. …so I have to wait till tomorrow…or… today is the 20th, so I have to upload it the 21st…if I get the internet to work again by the 21st that is…+sigh+……+SCREAMS!!!+

Well...Thank you for reading my story, da~! I'll try to update sooon~~~~!!

'Kay, I shuddup now! XDDD


	7. Preforming

Okay…well HI~! And I'd like to say once again thank you guys soooo~~ much for reading and reviewing my stories, da~!!

Okay well this chapter isn't from one person's point of view because it's from everyone's point of view…? Confusing, huh…? +sigh+ just read it and find out…

Also…I'm really sorry but this chapter is short…just flat out short…da~!

IMPORTANT!!! I left this out of the Message to Readers chapter, but, in my story sponsors CANNOT send in food and such to the tributes!!!!

* * *

Everyone had been practicing for the games and learning and enhancing different skills.

Well…_most_ everyone anyway…

Now it was time to show off to the judges, and, just as he had been the first to be drawn from the reaping bowl, Feliciano was first.

He walked with a slight bounce to his step as he _still_ thought they we're on vacation.

His wake up call was coming very, _very_ soon…

It was the practice area but just without the normal crowd of people. On one wall there was a large amount of chairs, but only a few were filled. Feliciano walked to the middle of the room, "Ve~! I'm ready~!" He sang, not knowing what to expect or even what to do.

"What are you going to do for us today, boy?" A loud voiced boomed from somewhere in the middle of the bleachers.

"Um…ve, I guess I'll paint~!" Feliciano thought he would paint a puppy or maybe the ocean; but instead a large picture appeared on the wall behind him with lots of different shades of green. A pure white human-shaped dummy hung from it. It also wore green clothes; the only thing that gave away that it was there was the plain white face.

"Paint this; I don't want to be able to know it's there." The voice boomed again.

Feliciano got to work. Sure, this wasn't a puppy or the ocean, but it reminded him of Ludwig, and Feliciano liked to think about Ludwig. It made him feel good inside.

Feliciano painted delicate strokes of the lightest of green to the darkest of green on the dummy's face. Only about ten minutes later, the white could no longer be seen, except for the clothes which, if you were close enough, were a little off with the background picture.

"Ve~! I'm done~!" Feliciano flashed a smile at the judges; they ignored him and just stared at their clip boards.

Feliciano made a pouty face at being ignored and turned to leave the room, just before his hand reached the door, a voice spoke, not quite as booming as before, "This is not a vacation, this is the Hunger Games, _fool_, **listen more.**"

Feliciano's normal happy expression wiped completely off his face; the Hunger Games were not a happy place for him. After all, they were where his brother, Romano, died just last year.

* * *

Ludwig watched in dismay as Feliciano walked stiffly out of the performance room. He decided not to ask, and walked through the door before it had even closed behind Feliciano.

Feliciano's head hung down in defeat, _I'll go talk to him after this…_ Ludwig thought.

He entered into the middle of the room. The same loud voiced boomed over the intercom again, "What will you be doing?"

Ludwig ignored the question as he drug a dummy out from a stack of identical white human shaped figures. He picked up two razor-sharp knifes off a table. Then, he wacked away with one knife in each hand as he made slice mark after slice mark on the stuffed figure.

He only stopped when he saw red. Lots of red poured from the stuffed figure. He looked at the judges in confusion. _They are stuffed right?_ Ludwig thought.

The man who was in charge of the games this year laughed and his voice was carried down to the confused German man in the middle of the room. "So, you can kill as long as there is no blood?"

Ludwig's face stiffened. He was not weak. He would NEVER be weak. He plunged a knife into the figures 'heart' and an enormous amount of 'blood' squirted out to cover his face.

The people in the stands cheered for Ludwig, and he got up, and calmly walked out of the room.

_I hope Feliciano's okay._ He thought as he walked into the room where the others were waiting. He ignored their looks of shock and horror. He walked down the hall, and knocked on Feliciano's door three hard times.

* * *

Kiku stared as Ludwig walked out of the room he was being forced to go into next, Ludwig had been coved in blood. _We don't have to practice on real people do we, desu~?_ Kiku asked him self as he entered the room and saw people moving a blood covered 'dummy'.

Kiku didn't wait for the men to clear the floor, nor did he wait for the man to instruct him on what to do; he picked up two long swords and stabbed one into the ground. He pushed up and went flying at least six feet off the ground, he did a swift back flip with the swords making a 'x' in front of this body, and sliced the blood covered, stuffed dummy into four separate pieces.

Kiku landed squarely on the ground, dusted him self off, and left the room with out a word, leaving the judges speechless.

* * *

Ivan was next to enter the room; he took a long swig of his vodka before leaving it sitting right out side the door to the room.

The judges stared at the tall Russian man as he picked up a few seeds off the plant and seed table and started to explain things about them. "These seeds should not be eaten, da~! These ones are okay though~!" He ate the 'okay' seed. The judges were not impressed.

Ivan felt like he wasn't being treated properly. That was very bad of them. _And,_ Ivan thought, _bad children should be punished, da~?_

Seemingly out of nowhere, Ivan pulled out a shiny, silver water pipe, with a faucet attached to the end. The smile disappeared from his face, and was replaced with a creepy grin. An odd sound came from his mouth, "kolkolkol" he repeated over and over. He walked slowly up to the glass wall that separated him from the judges; water pipe dragging on the floor behind him.

Once he reached the glass, he tapped on it three times with his finger to get the attention of the people inside. The glass was too thick, so it didn't work. So, he took a different approach. He raised the pipe above his head and slammed it against the glass. The wall shattered and pieced penetrated the judge's skin as well as Ivan's. But his was not as bad as theirs considering only a small bit of his skin could be seen.

"And this," Ivan screamed, "is me cracking your skull!" He slammed the pipe against the Head Game-maker's head. Blood squirted out of the man's head, and he fell to floor; dead.

Ivan turned, slung the pipe over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

He wasn't even in the arena and he had already killed one person. Well…not counting the Avox lady who he had caught staring at Yao and then pushed into…well that's another story.

* * *

Yao ran up to Ivan, "What happened, aru? You're all bloody and…scary looking…" Yao backed away when he realized Ivan still had his water pipe in his hand. Ivan ignored him and walked calmly down the hall and went into his room without a sound.

Yao told his tears not to come, and went into the performance room. He didn't want to think about what he had just seen. He preformed with his bows and arrows and left.

* * *

The following performances were basically boring, Arthur showed off with a magnificent show of swords, Alfred fired a few rounds of a gun into a dummy thirty feet away; blindfolded. Francis set a few traps, Mathew shot some arrows, and Gilbert beat the living shit out of a dummy with his bear hands. The only two after that that are actually worth mentioning were Roderich's performance, and Heracles'.

* * *

Roderich entered the room.

He thought as he entered.

_I need to win this thing._ He thought: _The people that get '10's always die first. People with a low score stay in until at least the final five, and that's if they don't actually have a skill._

He strolled over to the corner of the room and removed the cloth off of the large thing underneath it, _But, if they have a secret skill, and hide it from the judges, they might have a pretty good shot at winning._

Roderich smiled. A different smile than one anyone had ever seen on him. A wicked smile.

Roderich sat down at the piano and started to play. After just a couple of seconds of playing a voice boomed over the intercom. Different that the first one, considering Ivan had killed him. "What are doing?!" The voice shouted.

"I am very sorry." He stated calmly, "I have no talent that could be used in the arena."

He stood and walked out of the room, with a very smug look on his face, may I add.

* * *

The next and last person to enter also had the same way of thinking as Roderich.

Heracles walked in. Sat down in the middle of the room, and slept.

Then, when the judges yelled at him, he simply ignored them, and left the room. Then fell asleep again on the couch.

* * *

Everyone sat around the T.V, fingers crossed for a high number.

Finally the program started.

First to come across the screen was a picture of the happy Italian, Feliciano, eating a bowl of pasta. Below his picture was the number '5.'

Feliciano's eyes lit up for the first time since he found out he was in the Games. After all, a five WAS a pretty good number!

Next was Ludwig; under his picture was the number '10.'

Then it was Kiku, with, yet another, '10.'

Ivan came next; in his picture he was holding a bouquet of Sunflowers, under his picture, to his utter surprise, was a '10'!

Yao was next, he had a seven. He felt sad, but Ivan gave him a pat on the back and reassured him that if anything were to happen in the games, Ivan would give his life for Yao.

Then Arthur was next and he had a nine. Close…but still not a ten. He cursed himself. If only he had practiced just a LITTLE more…

Alfred was next to join the group of people sad because of their lack of ten, he also had a nine.

Francis got a five.

The AWESOME Gilbert was perfectly fine with his ten.

Mathew was a little awkward accepting all the pats on his back when the T.V. announced his '8.'

Roderich didn't know why everyone desperately wanted a good number. It was like they were asking to be killed. He sat back and let out a sigh of relief when his 'zero' came across the screen.

Gilbert turned and looked at him, "What the heck, Roddy!" Roderich shrugged.

Heracles had a similar reaction to his zero, and again, Gilbert turned to look at him, "What the heck, Heracles?!" He blinked bewildered, "Why didn't you guys try?"

Gilbert sighed. Neither Roderich nor Heracles was going to give away their secret. No one else answered for them, because they didn't know. More like, they didn't care.

It was late, and they were tired. It had been a long day.

They all went off to their respective rooms and fell asleep.

Tomorrow was the first day in the arena.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Note:

Show…how wus its…? Good? Terrible? Want to die? Not sure? I'm scaring you now? I'm scaring myself? I'm asking too many non-questions? XDDD

Well, please please please REVIEW~! Ivan shall give you a sunflower…but ONLY if you review… (I accept anonymous ones! U)

+is review hungry+

Anyway~~!! Seriously, how wus it? XDDD

'Kay, I shuddup now~!!!


	8. Seperation

HALLOW! CX I'm proud to tell you that we are, as of THIS chapter…IN THE HUNGER GAMES!!! =3 And pov is Heracles~! Well…most of the time anyway…

'Kay! Chapter…what is this, seven? Wuteva! Go!

* * *

Heracles blinked open his eyes.

He was still sleepy.

He looked out the window of the space craft that was flying him to the arena.

It landed and he and his stylist walked into the large building. They descended a flight of steps and came to a metal plate that lay on the floor. Heracles stepped on a plate and then he was frozen. No muscle in his body could move. The plate descended into the floor; when it stopped moving, he looked around to take in his surroundings.

To his back there was nothing but sand. Sand, sand and more sand. It exceeded his back and went up in front of him for about forty feet. When it ended, it gave way to water, more than likely salt water. The water went on for as far as the eye could see. It looked as if there was a small island in the middle of the ocean, and it was covered in trees. Like a rain forest compressed into a ten foot by ten foot circle. To the right and left of the ocean there was dense woodland, with trees that seemed to touch the sky and then disappear through the clouds.

But, maybe that was just sleep trying to come over Heracles again.

He then looked for the Cornucopia. He couldn't find it. Or, wait! What was that in the sand a mere five feet behind him? It was a circle about four feet in width. About the size a person his size could fit into.

The next thing he noticed was that the other eleven tributes were spread about ten feet away from each other, in a straight line. They all also had a circle, all different sizes as if to accommodate each of there sizes.

No one knew where the cornucopia was, all they knew was that there were twelve holes in the ground that seemed to all lead to the same place.

Ludwig looked at each individual person and when he had got a nod from each tribute he stood ready to run for the hole. Ludwig apparently knew more than the others, how, Heracles wasn't sure.

The voice came across the intercom, "Let the Hunger Games BEGIN!" it screamed, and with that the tributes took off.

Well, some of them did anyway. A few walked causally to the holes and peered inside.

Inside, there seemed to be a rope ladder. Heracles put his foot on the first hold in a testing way. It didn't break, so he decided to descend the ladder.

His feet hit the dirt floor. It was dark all except for the light that streamed through the twelve holes in the ceiling.

He realized this was where the cornucopia was, and walked to the middle of the cave like structure, arms outstretched to find it.

He found it and realized he wasn't alone. He waved a kind hello to Arthur as he searched through the boxes and bags and apparently found what he was looking for.

What _was_ that? Some sort of stick? It wasn't even sharp! Heracles ignored him and strolled over to Ivan as he picked through the stuff inside the large thing.

Heracles didn't even know what he was looking for. He grabbed a bag and opened it.

Bad idea.

Inside the bag there was a bomb and when the bag was opened the timer started to go off. Sixty seconds.

He pulled the bag on his back and climbed up the ladder he had came down moments before. He jumped onto the sand and threw the bag as far from everyone as he could.

The bomb exploded and no one was hurt. Luckily.

But, what was that in the distance? It looked like a wave. But it was sand. A sandstorm?!

And it was heading strait for the holes that contained the cornucopia.

His first instinct was to run. Just run. Run into the forest, but he was part of a team. A Capitol-defying team, but a team.

He tried to think if anyone was still in there. Yes.

He stuck his head down into the hole. "IVAN! GET THE HECK OUTA THERE!"

"I can't find it, da~!!" He was heard yelling back, he obviously had no clue about the storm.

"IVAN! THERE'S A SANDSTORM!" Heracles yelled back, getting a bit frustrated.

"WHAT???? OH SHIT!" Ivan yelled and was soon seen coming back from the inside of the hole.

Ivan and Heracles took a quick survey. They were the only two left.

But, where did the others go? The right side or the left side of the ocean? They took a random guess and went to the left.

* * *

"Oh no…" Yao said walking back and forth. "Where is everyone else, aru!? Where's Ivan…?" He leaned against a tree and slid down to sit at the roots.

"I'm not sure, but he'll be okay…I just hope Heracles is okay, desu. He better not of fallen asleep and have died ALLREADY…" Kiku grumbled as he sharpened a stick with the small pocket knife he was able to grab in the few seconds he was in the hole.

They sighed. Where were Arthur and Alfred? And Roderich and Gilbert and Francis and what's his name? And then the pasta guy and the German?

Obviously Yao and Kiku hadn't really spoken to Mathew or Feliciano or Ludwig very much.

* * *

"I'm telling you we are lost." Arthur grumbled; arms crossed as he followed the 'hero' through the vines and trees that he claimed to know like the back of his hand.

Arthur wouldn't tell him that that was impossible because they hadn't been there before in their lives. But the group continued following him, mostly because Alfred was the one who had grabbed two guns, a knife, and a sword. Arthur had spent his time looking for a wand.

…which he had found…

"Oui, do you even know how to get us back to the dessert?" Francis inquired, flipping his blonde hair back behind his shoulder.

"DUDE! Just let the HERO take the lead and the little towns people should just keep there TRAPS SHUT and figure out where the others are!" Alfred screamed as he sliced a vine that blocked their path in half. He jumped back when water spilled out of it.

Mathew ran up and caught the vine and held the end up so no more would spill. "Alfred! You found water, ay! They have water vines here! That's really good, ay!" Mathew said as he poured some of the water into his hands.

"Good job, Mathieu!" Francis said as he patted the boy on the back and then took some water himself.

After replenishing their thirst they kept walking. Alfred in the lead, and angry Arthur following directly behind him, and Mathew and Francis walking side by side a few steps behind.

* * *

The water splashed against the sand and Feliciano drew in the wet sand with a stick. "I hate this." He stated flatly. "I hate the Capitol. I hate it all."

Ludwig sat next to him, "I know Feliciano. I know. We all do." He rubbed his back awkwardly.

"QUIT IT!" Roderich screamed as Gilbert splashed him YET AGAIN. "I mean it Gilbert." But his anger gave way to laughter as the Prussian snuck up behind him and pulled him down into the water to lie on top of him.

"Roddy, you're so light! When the hell do you eat?" Gilbert laughed as he pushed Roderich off him and the Austrian started flailing in the water. "Don't tell me you can't swim!"

"Well…" Roderich said as he was able to flail his way over to where he could touch the ground, "It just never came up."

"Well now it has, so what are you gonna do?" Gilbert said as he put his hands on his hips, he stood right in front of Roderich; Gilbert's shirt was white and now see through so you can imagine the blush on Roderich's face.

"I'm just gonna stay out of the water…obviously." Roderich said walking out of the water. A fish swum up and starting nibbling at his toes, he screamed and jumped back and fell into Gilbert's outstretched arms.

"So that's it." Gilbert said a bit devilish, "You're afraid of fish. Honestly, fish?"

Roderich blushed. Gilbert sighed and carried him out of the water and sat him down on the sand.

"I-I still can't believe that the sandstorm just died before coming anywhere near here." Roderich said, regaining a bit of his usual demeanor.

"Yeah…" Feliciano said, still doodling in the sand. One would think he was drawing pasta, but actually it seemed to be the President…well…the President with a knife slicing his head off and a sword stabbed in his chest.

"Its okay, Feliciano…" Roderich said squatting down and placing a hand on Feliciano's shoulder.

Feliciano shot up, "NO IT'S NOT!" He screamed, "How is it OKAY to send people that haven't done a thing wrong into a arena with eleven people that they love and force them to kill them?! WE. DID. NOTHING. WRONG." He screamed before running off toward the forest on the right of the ocean.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig shouted before taking off to chase after him, "Wait!"

Gilbert watched the couple before looking back at Roderich. He shrugged and they went the opposite way, to the left of the ocean.

* * *

"YAO!" Ivan yelled as he saw Yao and Kiku sitting against the trees. So they did go the right way!

But where was the rest of them?

Kiku stood up at the sound and realized it was Ivan and Heracles that were making there way to them.

Heracles hugged Kiku and fretted over weather he was okay or not. Kiku said he was fine and then asked him the same thing.

Ivan and Yao were in a tight embraced and about to kiss when they heard a new couple arrive, "THE AWESOME HAS ARIVED!" Gilbert announced; Roderich facepalmed. _Idiot,_ he thought.

Yao looked up from Ivan to Gilbert, "Oh no…" He cursed.

Kiku looked over at Yao, "I know we wanted to find someone, but not HIM!" He quietly thought to himself that he wished Ivan and Yao weren't there either.

Heracles didn't exactly like Gilbert either, but the guy was strong and would more than likely stay pretty far in the game, and the Austrian, Roderich, he had brought with him was smart, and probably a good addition to the team.

They still had to find the others but not today, it was getting late, and they had to find a place to make camp and set up a shelter.

Gilbert took the lead through the woodland until they found a nice area and started to make camp.

________________________________________________________________On the other side of the ocean_____________________________________________________________________________

Feliciano and Ludwig had met up with Alfred, Arthur, Mathew, and Francis and were now setting up camp.

They pulled down branches and leaned them against a large tree and after a while had something along the lines of a half tee-pee. Because there were so many of them, they had to make about three of them, but luckily the spot they had picked had a lot of large trees.

They all crawled into the shelters, Feliciano with Ludwig, Alfred with Arthur, and Mathew with Francis and they all laid on the hard floor and tried to go to sleep.

After sleeping in the comfy Capitol beds for weeks, the floor felt like…well the floor.

On the sky a hologram of the Capitol's seal appeared, and the national anthem played.

After about an hour of tossing and turning, all twelve tributes drifted off into a light sleep.

Mathew and Francis were the last two awake.

The lack off canon fire made Mathew feel good that people were listening to him for once.

He turned to Francis and murmured, "You'll tell them for me tomorrow, ay?" He asked.

"Yes, mon cher, of course." Francis answered as he put an arm over Mathew. Mathew blushed and curled into a ball and cuddled up to the Frenchman.

And there they slept until the next morning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End note: YAY! I FINALLY got them to the Hunger Games!

Although, I really don't want to write the first death…I kinda have to for the story to progress…DX

I do still want to know who YOU GUYS think we'll win, da~! …am I gonna have to sic Ivan you guys, da~? ...

Well…yeah, I don't know about the small bit of French, It's supposed to say "Yes, my dear, of course." That's what I could remember from another FF I read…CORECT ME IF ITS WRONG! DX …pwease? ...

Also…PLEASE REVIEW! Y/Y

Ivan shall give you cyber-sunflower through the computer and it shall pop out of the screen and you will be like, "WTF??" And then Ivan's face will appear on your computer and…okay I'm probably scaring all of you non-Ivan fangirls, aren't I? Fine. He won't appear on the screen. But the flower thing is true. If you a squint your right eye, and close the left one, and stand on your head, and hold a picture of a sunflower in front of the screen, THEN YEAH!

'Kay, I shuddup now~!!!


	9. Troubles

HALLOW~! Welcome to the second day of the Hunger Games~! Chapter…whatever this is…I lost count after chapter five, da~! XDDD GO!

OH! And POV is the President/Natalia/Roderich/Alfred and Arthur! . Also, I apologize in advance because I don't think I'm very good at writing from Roderich's POV…so…GOMENASAI!

* * *

"What the HELL is _THIS?_" The President screamed at the monitors.

"Well…Sir, it seems that this now a love a story…" The Vice President said looking over at the screen.

The President scoffed, and spun in his chair to turn away from the T.V.

The President's wife came in and took one look at the screen then blushed heavily at the site.

Alfred and Arthur were pressed together in a tight embrace, there lips locked and the occasional moan escaping one of their mouths.

The President sighed, _Hopefully the rest of the Capitol people are enjoying this years' Hunger Games, because it seems as if they aren't going to kill each other…_

He turned the T.V. off and left the room.

* * *

Katyusha wiped the tears from her eyes.

She didn't care if her brother was in love with another man, he was still in love!

She stared at the screen as she saw Ivan and Yao crawling out of there shelter. Yao slipped on a wet spot, but was caught by her darling brother.

_Oh! He better make it home alive!_ She thought. If he didn't she would feel so bad…After all, she was the one that made him feel like he had to go in Natalia's place…

"COME ON, NII-SAN! Just turn around and kill them all! THAT'S WHAT I'D DO!" She screamed, sitting about two inches from the screen.

"N-Natalia…please calm down…" Katyusha pleaded with her younger sister. Since Ivan had left, she was left to take care of her youngest sibling all by her self. She just couldn't deal with it! She began crying.

Natalia scoffed, her sister was so emotional… "I can't hear the T.V., KATYUSHA!" Natalia screamed at her sister.

Katyusha just cried more.

* * *

Roderich looked around. He was _supposed _to be looking for water, but ended up wondering around, and now he was lost.

_Well,_ he thought, _now that was stupid…now I know what it's like in Gilbert's brain…_ He shuddered, _At least I'm not thinking like Francis…_

He laughed, something he did very little of, and kept walking.

From a few feet away he heard a twig snap. He turned toward the sound and recognized the figure. It was Gilbert.

"Hey, Roddy, whatcha doin'?" Gilbert asked, "The others were gettin' sorta worried about you."

Of course, the others, not him; Gilbert would never admit he was worried, even if Roderich wanted him too.

"Oh, yeah, I couldn't find any water." Roderich said brushing past Gilbert and going back to where it looked like Gilbert came from.

Gilbert turned and grabbed Roderich's arm, "Whoa, where you going?"

"Um…back to camp?" Roderich said sarcastically, pulling his arm out of Gilbert's grasp.

Frankly, Roderich thought Gilbert was moving a little too fast. They had just met, and he had already kissed him…not to mention he messed with Mariazell…

"Camp…is that way." Gilbert said pointing the opposite direction. "And why are you so bi-polar? One second you laugh and play in the ocean with me, the next you can't stand to even be around me." Gilbert walked ahead of Roderich and disappeared through the bushes.

Was that…_hurt_ he saw in Gilbert's eyes? Roderich started to feel bad about what he thought earlier about Gilbert being stupid.

On a sudden burst of randomness, he ran forward and caught up to Gilbert. "Hah…I knew you'd come running for me." Gilbert said before crashing their lips together.

"Mmm…mmm…Gilbert!" Roderich said pulling away, "This is moving too fast…"

Gilbert looked hurt, but nodded, "Sure, Roddy…" He leaned in gave him a small peck on the cheek and took his hand in his own and they started walking. "See, awesome people can be sweet too, you know."

"Yeah, yeah." Roderich said walking.

How had they ended up like this? Roderich thought.

I guess it had been right after Gilbert had caught Alfred and Arthur kissing in Arthur's room.

Gilbert had run into the room containing himself, Mathew, and Francis. The others were in their rooms, or eating, or just else where.

"HEY EVERYBODY! GUESS WHAT I JUST SAW!" Gilbert had yelled while running through the hall.

Roderich heard Arthur yell from his room, "Don't believe a word he says!!"

Roderich sighed, now what was going wrong? He got up and went over to Gilbert, "What happened?"

"Alfred and Arthur were swapping spit." Gilbert said, like it was everyday when he saw two guys kiss each other. He sat at the counter and took a sip of his beer.

Roderich took the seat next to him, "Ah. That's…not weird…or disgusting."

Gilbert turned to him, "What do you mean? Kissing a guy is actually pretty awesome."

Roderich's eyes opened wide. WHAT? Gilbert…was…gay? "Ah." Was all Roderich was able to get out.

Gilbert got a smug look on his face, "Hey, you wanna find out how awesome?" Roderich couldn't get out a reply before Gilbert forced his mouth up to his.

After about a minute, Gilbert pulled back, "Aw…that wasn't any fun…you didn't do anything!"

Roderich just stared at him, wide eyed; actually, he quite mirrored the stunned Canadian who sat on the couch just a few feet away.

After a few moments he realized that Gilbert was right (which was very rare…) and that that would've been fun…if he had done something.

He blushed and looked away, "I-I'm sorry…"

"Promise you'll try better next time?" Gilbert asked, Roderich blushed more. There would be a next time.

He nodded, "AWESOME!" Gilbert said.

So that's how they had got to this point.

Now, he walked hand in hand with Gilbert as they made their way through the trees and bushes of the forest.

When they arrived back at camp, they noticed that Heracles and Kiku and Ivan were gone. Roderich shrugged it off, _probably out hunting, _he thought.

Yao climbed down from the tree he had slept in the night before; he had made small walls out of branches so he wouldn't fall. "RODERICH! Where's the water, aru?"

Before Roderich could answer, Gilbert chimed in, "He found so much that he went looking for me to help him bring it back."

Yao could tell the obvious lie, "Oh yeah, where is it at, aru? And what are you going to bring it back in, aru?" He questioned Roderich, and then turned toward Gilbert, "And he was supposed to find some and then show us where it is, aru, then we could all go back and get some when we need it, aru."

Gilbert laughed, "Yao, stop being so bossy. I guess he just wasn't thinking, were you Roddy? We'll show you where it is."

_Nice save,_ Roderich thought, _one problem…I never found any water._

But it didn't matter, because Gilbert took the lead, he took Roderich and Yao back to where they had been standing moments before, but they went a little farther, and eventually, they found a small stream that Gilbert must have located before stumbling upon Roderich.

"Huh…Good job, Roderich! I'm sorry, aru!" Yao apologized.

Roderich, suddenly feeling like he was being treated as a child, decided to claim his rightful spot as one of the oldest there and cleared his throat, "Yes, well, that's what I was supposed to do, so I did it." He turned, and headed back to camp.

Yao and Gilbert looked at each other, shrugged, and started back to camp after the Austrian.

* * *

Alfred swung the sword and swiftly cut off the head of the small creature. Looks like they weren't scavenging for nuts and berries tonight!

He picked up the dead squirrel and started back to camp. When he arrived, no one was out of their shelters. Surely, Alfred of all people wasn't the earliest riser, was he?

He peeked in where Francis and Mathew had slept, they were still there. Feliciano was still asleep, and Ludwig sat next to him watching him sleep.

He checked on Arthur, but he was gone.

He started to worry; _The Fairy Princess can't leave without the HERO!_ He went around to the back of the tree, and there Arthur sat. "What are you doing Fairy Princess?"

"WHAT?"

"I ask what you were doing…why are you…"

"NO. I mean…Fairy Princess…? You're starting to sound like Feliciano's bloody stylist; Feliks…don't call me that…EVER. AGAIN." Arthur said, continuing to pet the small bunny that sat in front of him.

"Oh…okay, well if you don't like the name, there's only so much a hero can do…" Alfred shrugged, "but seriously, what are you doing? WE COULD EAT THAT!"

"Alfred. Look at it. Look it in the eyes. Would you really eat this? This furry, harmless thing?" About the time Arthur said 'harmless' the rabbit jumped from the ground and opened it's mouth wide and clamped down on Arthur's face.

"AHH! ALFRED KILL IT!" Arthur screamed.

Mathew and Francis woke up, and went back around to the back of the tree and saw Alfred pull a gun swiftly from his back pocket, and shoot the rabbit in the side of the head. He had such great aim that even while Arthur flailed with the mutant thing on his face, he didn't hit Arthur, but the animal went flying back about ten feet and went splat against a tree.

To everyone's utter despair, instead of blood and meat that would normally come from an animal, green goo oozed from the creature.

Alfred ran forward and took Arthur in his arms, "ARTHUR! ARE YOU OKAY?! DON'T DIE! NOT YET! NOT EVER! I CAN'T BE IN THIS WORLD WITHOUT YOU!"

Arthur looked up at Alfred, "I'm okay you git." He said lovingly.

Alfred smiled, turning to the newly arriving Feliciano and Ludwig, and Francis and Mathew who had witnessed the whole thing, he spoke, "Do any of you know how to fix 'em up?" Silence. "With like, herbs n' stuff?"

The Canadian smiled, but it faltered a little, "I don't…but Yao does…If we could just find the others, ay. I bet he would be okay if we found Yao…"

Alfred nodded. "Well…any idea's where they might be?"

"They might be on the other side of the desert, ay." Mathew interjected.

Francis gave the Canadian a pat on the back, "Good thinking, Mathieu. You and I and one other person can go find them and take them back here, while Alfred and the other person stay back to take care of Arthur, and-"

"No, Arthur and I will be fine by our selves, all four of you can go, and I will take care of Arthur myself." Alfred said quickly before ripping off his shirt to put it under Arthur's head and wiping some of the blood off his face. Arthur blinked his eyes appreciatively.

"That's probably not a smart idea, ay-" Mathew tried to speak, but was abruptly cut off by Francis.

"That's fine, do what you think is right, Alfred." Francis winked at Alfred. He took Mathew's hand and took him back around to the other side of the tree. "We're going to get everything ready for the trip." He called.

Feliciano sighed, "Ludwig~! I want some pasta, ve…" He whined.

"I'm sorry, Feliciano, you know they don't have any of that here…" Ludwig put a hand on Feliciano's shoulder. At least the Italian wasn't so depressed anymore. He wasn't his normal self, but at least he was a little better.

Feliciano and Ludwig went back around the tree with Francis and Mathew.

Arthur looked up at Alfred, "You know; my wounds aren't that bad, they just look bad because of the large amount of blood. They don't even hurt as bad anymore. They'll probably be better in just a couple of days, even without Yao's help."

"I know," Alfred said pushing a stand of blood covered hair out of Arthur's face, "but this is a way for us to be alone."

Arthur blushed, and Alfred sent him one of his 'hero' smiles.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Note:

DID JA LIKE IT? +hopes you did+ …I wrote this whole chapter…in one hour…o0o

Well, I personally like making a flashback, those are fun, da~!

I dunno why, they just are to me, da~! ^^

AND! …cause I haven't said this in a while…I LOVE YOU GUYS THAT READ MEH STORY AND REVIEW AND…FAVORITE…AND SUCH…yeah…da…+huggles you all+

I really didn't expect my story to get as popular as it has…MAKES MEH FELL GOAD! U

Well, please review…pwease? PURTY PWEASE? +Ivan gives you a sunflower, but he'll take it back if you don't review+

You know, maybe I should stop trying to bribe you people with cyber-flowers…?

Um…Kiku gives you cyber-kitty…?

Review now? … Pwease? ...

'Kay…I shuddup now~!


	10. Anger

Authors Note: HI AGAIN~! Well…next chapter~! POV is Ivan then Natalia then Ivan again, da~! ^^ +hopes you likes it+

Also…the story is officially 'M'…^v^"

* * *

It was very early in the morning. The sun had yet to rise. Now Ivan was just wondering around the area they had set up as camp. He was the only one awake, that he knew of.

_We should go back to the cornucopia soon, da…_ Ivan thought. But it was very early, so they would have to wait till later. Ivan decided to see Yao, whom he knew would be awake early also.

He climbed up the tree Yao was had been sleeping in, why he had picked a tree, no one knew.

Yao was so cute. Head leaned on his arm covered in a long flowing sleeve. (They had been permitted to wear outfits from their country while in the game.) A small bit of drool dripped from his open mouth. Ivan sighed; he loved seeing Yao so innocent. One day, one day he knew for sure, he would see Yao screaming from pleasure, he wouldn't be innocent for long.

When he met Ivan, his fate was sealed.

Ivan sat on the branch next to Yao and starred at him. He wanted to cherish this moment forever. After all, Ivan knew that this game could only end one of two ways, Yao would win, or they would both die, because Ivan couldn't exist without Yao.

He starred at Yao as he slept. Yao could feel Ivan's stare burning into his skin. He woke with a start, almost falling from the tree, until he was caught by strong Russian arms.

Yao blinked up at Ivan. When did he get up there…?

Yao blushed as Ivan pulled him into a tight hug. Ivan pulled his lips up to his own and placed a delicate kiss on those oh so tempting lips. Yao blushed and decided he was ready, and taking charge, slipped his tongue into the Russian's mouth.

Ivan, taking this as a sign that Yao was his now, moved a hand down to grope a very private part of Yao.

Yao let out a small squeak and pulled out of the embrace.

"What's wrong, da~?" Ivan said brushing a hand through Yao's hair and pulling out the small rubber-band which kept his hair in the pony tail. He picked small pieces of bark out of his hair and flicked them away. _Why did Yao have to sleep in a tree, da?_ Ivan thought, _The ground would be a lot more convent for this type of stuff, da!_

"Don't wanna yet, aru!" Yao said looking away and blushing.

"Why not~?" Ivan said sounding even more like a kid than usual. He crossed his arms, and made a pouty face.

Yao didn't reply.

Ivan's face took on a whole different look than normal. One that was only seen when he found out someone didn't like vodka, or that they hated sunflowers.

Ivan backed up and started down the tree. He walked into the forest for only a few seconds before returning while carrying a very large stick.

He walked quietly down a trail that they had been using to get water.

He passed Gilbert lying stretched out in the grass with a slightly small Austrian curled up next to him. A loud snore came from Gilbert's nose and mouth. Roderich lifted up an arm and smacked him across the face. He was apparently being too loud. Gilbert rolled over to face away from Roderich. Roderich only scooted closer the Prussian.

Ivan lifted up the stick, he was about to bring it down upon the ungrateful Prussian's face when he heard a loud scream only a few trees away.

He decided he would deal with him later, and returned to the pathway.

What he found only 'a few trees away' was Kiku, in a very awkward position. He was lying on his stomach with Heracles on top of him.

Both were stark naked and their clothing was strewn across the clearing. Kiku called out for more and then yelled at Heracles to stop teasing him. "I love you." Kiku called. "I love you, Heracles…" He didn't get an answer.

Ivan wasn't sure if Heracles just, by some odd means, didn't hear Kiku, or if he was simply ignoring Kiku's pronunciation of his love for the other man.

This infuriated Ivan even more than Gilbert. "Kolkolkol" Ivan said silently as he stalked up on the two who were making love. "KOLKOLKOL!" He now screamed it at the top of his lungs.

Heracles looked up, face sweaty and eyelids half closed. The last thing he saw was a large item coming frighteningly close to his face before the world went dark. All was silent. And he knew nothing. He was nothing. Not anymore.

Kiku jumped up in surprise, "IVAN!" He screamed. He didn't care if he was naked, or if he was just in the middle of an orgasm, he just wanted to live. Stay alive. That was his only thought. His mind raced back to the night before.

He sat alone under the stars with Heracles. His eyes sparkled under the small light that shown from the moon. "Kiku…" Heracles had said, "Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Um…sure." Kiku asked, pulling his view from the stars down to his lover. "Shoot."

"Kiku, I want you to remember one thing. If something happens to me, you better stay alive. And if you do die, don't die the same way stupid ol' me dies, okay?" Heracles chuckled.

"Heracles, don't talk that way, desu!" He stared into his eyes, not wanting to waste a single moment he had to still look into his eyes. "Just…don't talk about that…"

Heracles had nodded, and they had gone back to star gazing.

But now it seemed that his utter demise would end up the same as Heracles'. But somewhere deep inside he knew, that even if he did live, he would still be dead inside.

Kiku, one to always get too caught up in his thoughts, didn't realize that the tall Russian man had left. He looked around and started to panic.

He looked down at the body of Heracles, he knelled down, "Don't worry, Heracles-sama, I didn't forget what you said, desu." He gave the bodies' hand a small squeeze before the ship appeared and his body was taken away. He stared at the sky. The canon fired.

What a night. What a suckish night. It was wonderful and pleasurable at first, but now…now…Kiku sighed…now he prayed that he would just make it through the night.

_Yao! Yao can help me! He'll get Ivan to leave me alone, for sure, desu!_ Kiku felt hopeful, he nodded his head in understanding of his plan. He started to go through the forest again before he realized that he was still naked.

He turned and re-clothed himself before starting back on the path. He shivered at the cold night air. Every small sound that the forest made, he jumped at. He knew Ivan was there…somewhere…lurking in the darkness of the nigh-

"Did you honestly expect to get away so easily~?" Ivan laughed a childish, yet seemingly sadistic laugh, "Bad children should be punished, da~?" Ivan asked.

Kiku was cornered. He stood against a tree, Ivan stood directly in front of him. A long silver pipe in his hand, he slapped it against his left hand in a challenging manner.

No one knew when or how he got the pipe, but it was sure there.

Kiku gulped. "And your friend was very bad, da~?" Kiku nodded, not wanting to find out what would happen if he said or did the wrong thing. He knew the Russian had no problem with killing him right then and there.

"Aren't you glad I killed him, da~?" Ivan asked innocently.

Kiku snapped. He couldn't take this anymore. No way was he going to admit he was GLAD Heracles was dead. "No." He stated flatly. Ivan tilted his head, not understanding. Kiku wanted to stab the man right then and there. He searched his mind for something; ANYTHING that could help him. He remembered the small knife in his pocket. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out, secretly.

Ivan didn't notice. That is, until Kiku lunged forward, barley missing his chest and landing a blow onto the Russian's shoulder. Of course, the clothing was too thick to cut. Ivan laughed, "Kiku~! That tickled~!" Ivan said as he brought the pipe above his head and then slammed it against Kiku's skull.

Kiku fell to the ground, a small bit of blood trickling from the side of his mouth. His heartbeat ceased. He breathing stopped. And for Kiku, the world had ended. Of course, his world had really ended the second Heracles never said 'I love you,' back. Of course, Kiku had thought that he would say it after they were done.

Ivan had ruined that. And now Kiku would never hear those words come from Heracles sweet lips. Never.

* * *

Arthur's head snapped up from lying on Alfred's chest. The loud canon sound had woken not only him, but Alfred also. They looked around, confused. Then after a few moments of silence another canon fired.

Now both sat up, wide awake. The same thought running through their minds.

_Who died?_

* * *

Mathew stared at the sky. It was roughly eight a.m. He, Francis, Feliciano, and Ludwig had traveled all day yesterday; they barely escaped a giant sandstorm.

They had uncovered one of the tricks set up in the arena. Every half hour, a huge sand storm swept over the desert. It trapped anyone who was inside the cornucopia hole inside, and covered them with sand. They would inevitably die down there. Mathew shuddered.

They had made it safe and sound, despite the sandstorm.

They were just barley into the forest, when they had laid down to sleep for the night.

Mathew hand woken up to canon fire. He quickly shook Francis awake; he was a fairly hard sleeper. "FRANCIS! We…we don't have much time, ay!"

"Much time for what, mon cher?" Francis asked, propping himself up onto his elbow.

Another canon fired.

Mathew let out an exaggerated sigh, "NEVER MIND!" He shouted, strangely out of character. He jumped up and ran to Feliciano and Ludwig. "GUYS; GUYS! WAKE UP, AY~!"

"Feliciano...stop it…" Ludwig grumbled. "Later okay?"

"Vee~, it's not me…" Feliciano whispered, still mostly asleep.

Mathew stomped his feet, "DOES ANYONE EVEN KNOW I'M IN THE GAMES!?"

Francis stood and walked over, placing a hand on Mathew shoulder, "I do." He said, he almost sounded hurt. Mathew blushed. "Guys. Wake up. Someone died." Francis ordered, a lot louder than the Canadian.

Ludwig finally sat up, rubbing the back of his head, "Who?"

Feliciano followed suit by grabbing onto Ludwig's neck, "LUDWIG! YOU DIDN'T DIE DID YOU?" Feliciano started to sob.

_Honestly…I didn't think he was THAT stupid!_ Ludwig thought.

"We don't know who it was, ay. But I can finally tell you what I wanted to say earlier!" Mathew puffed up his chest, trying to look as manly as possible, "So listen closely, cause I don't wanna say this twice, ay!" He took a deep breath. "I don't think we should kill each other."

Ludwig looked at Feliciano. "Well…to be honest…I don't think any of us really were planning on killing anyone…" Mathew's shoulders relaxed, he felt embarrassed at being shot down so quickly.

Ludwig realized how pink the Canadian's face was and decided to add more, "Well…I wasn't anyway…but I wouldn't put something like that past Ivan or Gilbert."

Mathew perked up a little, "Speaking of them, we should find the rest of them now, ay."

Francis nodded his agreement and they started walking. Ludwig led the way, while holding Feliciano's hand so he wouldn't trip on the roots of the large trees. Mathew and Francis walked side by side in the back.

* * *

Yao jumped out of the tree and started running for the forest. He passed a confused Gilbert and Roderich standing there, looking around, and not knowing what to do. Apparently they had seen what happened. "COME ON, ARU!" Yao called. They looked at each other, and then followed after the worried Chinese man.

After a while of walking they found what had happened.

Ivan stood next to a pool of blood. He had a water-pipe in his right hand and he swirled it in the blood thoughtfully. "Yao?" Ivan asked as they arrived.

Yao ran up and cupped one of Ivan's cheeks in his hand. "Ivan…what happened, aru?"

Ivan looked away, "Kiku…was Yao's friend, right?" Ivan asked.

"Y-yes…what happened to…Kiku, Ivan?" Yao asked looking deep into Ivan's eyes.

Ivan tilted his head to one side, "Its okay~! I could see it in his eyes, Kiku wanted to die, da~!"

Yao looked horrified, "Why…why did you do that, aru?"

Ivan grabbed Yao's arm, "C'mon~! I'll tell you…" He took a glance at Gilbert and Roderich, "but alone, okay, da~?"

Roderich leaned over to Gilbert, "Are sure it's a good idea for them too be alone…?"

Gilbert laughed, "That big oaf wouldn't kill YAO!" Gilbert wrapped an arm around Roderich, "Just like how I would never kill you."

Roderich sighed and leaned into Gilbert, closing his eyes.

* * *

Ivan and Yao sat in the tree Yao had slept in the night before.

"So…" Yao asked, "Why?"

"Well…be-because…I was mad, da…" Ivan answered, blushing and looking away.

"Oh come on, aru! That's not a good answer! Especially not one you had to bring me all the way back here just to tell me, aru!" Yao answered, laughing a little. He couldn't HONESTLY be made at him for killing when that's what they were there for.

"Yao…do you like me?"

Yao was taken by surprise at the question, "Well, of course I do, aru!"

"Well…that's great and all…but I LOVE Yao." Ivan asked, twiddling his thumbs.

Yao blushed and looked up, "R-really…?" He asked.

Ivan tilted his head to the side, smiling wide, "Of course! With all my heart, da~! That's why I killed them…I was mad…because I thought Yao didn't like me, da…"

Yao laughed and Ivan looked at him confused, "You thought I didn't like you, aru!? Why would you think that?!"

"Well…you pushed me away…you didn't want me the way I wanted you, da…"

Yao grabbed Ivan's face and pulled them so close Ivan felt there lips brush for just a second before they came close to his ear. They whispered hotly on his neck, "Oh trust me, I want you, I'd just like to find somewhere away from the Capitol's watchful view first, aru." He pulled away.

Ivan looked at him, he felt better knowing that. Knowing Yao wasn't going to leave him. They were just about to be enticed into a kiss, when they heard a loud French word, and Mathew, Francis, Ludwig, and Feliciano came stumbling into the clearing at the foot of the tree.

Oh no. How many more people were going to show up on this side of the desert?

__________________________________________________________________________A FEW HOURS LATER______________________________________________________________________

Alfred and Arthur lay on the ground, looking up at the stars.

The Capitol's seal appeared in the sky, followed by a picture of Heracles then a picture of Kiku.

Arthur turned to Alfred, "What do you suppose happened to them…?" He asked, cuddling up to the American.

Alfred wrapped an arm around Arthur, "I don't know…but if it wants to happen to you, it has to go through the HERO first!"

Arthur sighed contently, "That didn't make a bit of sense…"

Noticing Arthur drift off into sleep, Alfred rested his head on Arthur's, "It doesn't matter if it doesn't make sense…" He pouted, "It still has to go through me…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Note:

So? How was it?

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! IVAN GIVES YOU CYBER-FLOWERS! CX CX CX

Also…I'm very sorry for killing off Kiku so soon…and Heracles…I know there are lots of Kiku fangirls…

D:

BUT! FEAR NOT! Because…I will write another story, after I finish this one, in which it will be a cross over with Hetalia and another of my FAVORITE books, Ghost Girl! XDDD

Well…I hope you keep reading even though I just killed off two characters in one chapter, da~!

'Kay…I shuddup now~!


	11. Plans

I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry. I-I didn't want to kill anyone …+looks away+…well…maybe a little…BUT I'M STILL SORRY, da~!

Jus-just read the rest? Someone will live…maybe…probably…not…I'VE NO CLUE HOW I'M GOING TO END THIS, da~! +cries+ +whimpers+ I feel like Katyusha…+sobs+ Eww…Oh, and I'm gonna stop saying who's POV it is, because one, you should be smart enough to figure it out for your self, and two, I always get away from their POV, so it doesn't even matter, da~! And I know there were like, A BILLION mistakes in the last chapter, I forgot to re-read it for mistakes…+sweat drop+ I'm gonna fix that now~! .

* * *

Well…wasn't this just AWESOME!?

It was bad enough that Yao and Ivan were there, but now Gilbert had to deal with that IDIOT Feliciano! And then who the FUCK was that one guy? Did he sneak into the games? Gilbert could swear up and down that his name was never called. What was his name…? He could swear up and down that the guy seemed invisible half the time…

And then that one guy with no last name, what did he put in his HAIR that made it stay like that FOREVER!? He kinda wanted to poke it…but he didn't. That would be kinda awesome though…And not to mention that big French PEVERT! He really wanted to slap about eight of the people still in the games…

Gilbert stared at the newcomers. Why couldn't they just all die, so he could kill himself and let his little Roddy win!? Wouldn't that be just SOO much easier!? But no. No one ever looked at it HIS way… Gilbert laughed; they probably weren't awesome enough to comprehend his way of thinking!

He walked away from the large group. He needed some air. He'd rather be alone anyway.

He walked down the path they had worn down by walking on so much. He passed the tree Kiku had been killed against, and eventually ended up at the small stream they were using for water.

He bent down and let some water flow into his cupped hands. He brought them up to his mouth and was latterly _THIS_ close to getting a drink before he heard leaves moving, and lots of yelling. He let the water fall back down into the stream and stood, looking for the source of the noise.

He watched the Italian stumble out from behind some bushes, pulling Ludwig behind him. "Ve~! Come on, Ludwig~!" He called, "Yao said the water was just over here~!" He called in his normal sing-songy voice. Gilbert sighed, and walked away. No one would just let him be ALONE, would they? Was everyone's goal in life to annoy the living FUCK out of him?

He went to the area he and Roderich had been sleeping and decided that, since he had nothing better to do, he would make it a little more comfortable. He _really_ wanted to get the Austrian 'in the mood' but he had promised not to take it too fast. So he would wait until Roderich was ready. He sighed. Maybe, his AWESOME-NESS would eventually become too much for Roderich, and he would make the first move? He hoped so. It would be so cute to see his little sissy Roderich, trying to act all manly…

He bent down and examined the hard ground they had slept on. One day, the Capitol is bound to make it cold in there…then he and Roderich would be totally screwed.

He walked around the small clearing looking for ANYTHING that could make it more comfortable, more relaxing; maybe even something to get Roderich to, maybe…have less clothing on…?

Gilbert smirked; yeah…that was DEFINIATLY why he was doing this…

Now he felt even more eager to find whatever he was looking for… he looked around frantically.

Wait. Just, hold up. What the FUCK was he DOING!? He sounded like that BASTARD French guy who kept trying to get into EVERYONE'S pants! …especially the poor little Canadian guy… Gilbert shuddered. How he would HATE to be…oh, what's-his-name.

He decided to wait. Just, stop and wait. Roderich thought he was moving too fast anyhow, so waiting should be good, right?

* * *

Alfred and Arthur sat in the sun. It was so PEACEFUL without all the others around to bug them. Arthur's face still stung a little; he whined as a falling leaf scratched across his nose.

Alfred looked over at him, worried, "Are you all right, Artie?"

Arthur sighed, at least he was _Fairy Princess_ anymore… he could deal with 'Artie' actually, he kind of liked it. He leaned against Alfred's shoulder, "Yeah, I'm fine…but…I think the scratches are starting to get infected…I hope Yao and the other's show up soon…"

"I just hope everyone was able to stay on task long enough to find the others…" Alfred said, sighing.

Arthur laughed, "Like your one to talk about people getting off sub-!" Arthur was cut off by Alfred's mouth seizing his own.

"Hey, don't ruin the mood with your harsh words, okay?" Alfred said when they pulled away.

Arthur nodded. "O-okay…Alfred."

"Or, do I have to punish you, hmm?" Alfred said pushing Arthur over onto his back and taking a dominate seat on top of him.

Arthur looked up at Alfred, a smirk growing on his own lips, "I don't know, what exactly did I do?"

"You drive me crazy, Arthur. I can't get you off my mind. I can't think about anything other than your lips, Arthur. I haven't thought about a SINGLE hamburger since I met you—" He was cut of by Arthur's puzzled face.

"What is a…'hamburger'?" Arthur asked, looking up at Alfred, still sitting on him

"OH. MY. GOD. DO YOU LIVE UNDER A ROCK, MAN!?" Alfred yelled, before going into vivid detail on how to make, eat, serve, and anything else you can possibly explain about a hamburger.

Ten minutes later, Arthur sighed, "OKAY! I GET IT! YOU KILL, COOK, EAT FOR BREAKFAST! THEN YOU DO IT AGAIN FOR EVERY MEAL OF THE DAY! I LIVE UNDER A ROCK, HUH? YOU EAT ONE. THING. FOR. EVERY. MEAL!"

Alfred crossed his arms, "That's not fair…I never got to explain about French fries…"

"I don't even want to know…were stuck in this arena, with nothing more than bugs, mutant-slime-filled animals, and plants, and you want to tell me about fast food…" Arthur sighed, "Can we just get back to what we were doing before!? You got me all excited, then NOTHING!" He yelled, obviously more than a little horny.

"What were we doing before?" Alfred asked, obviously more than a little STUPID!

"This~!" Arthur said grabbing Alfred's face and pulling him down so that their lips met. Alfred deepened the kiss, before pulling away.

"You know, Arthur, your mine now. No one else can have you; no one else can _touch_ you but me. You know that right?" Alfred asked, brushing some hair out of Arthur's face, careful not to hit any of his still-painful wounds.

"Yes, I understand. You understand that you belong to me, too, right? Even if I die in this thing, even if you die, hell, even if we both die, you will still be mine. So if I win this thing, your fucking ghost better haunt me for the rest of my life, Jones." Arthur said, as if he had ALREADY caught Alfred cheating on him with some other ghost girl or something.

Alfred nodded, "Yes, sir. And like wise to you, but you know, I won't stay alive much longer if you die, and you know, I don't even like this conversation, its too sad, and HERO'S shouldn't talk about sad things, when the victim has needs that need to be taken care of." Arthur blushed.

And it was true. He could feel Arthur's _need_ poking at his leg. He figured Arthur wanted him to hurry, but why the rush? Alfred was gonna take this _nice and slow_...

* * *

Back with Gilbert and Roderich and the others, they were currently crossing the desert. Feliciano kept asking Ludwig if they could build a sand castle, and as much as Ivan wanted to join him, they both kept getting shot down.

Gilbert looked up and the Frenchman who had taken the lead across the sandy desert floor. "Why did we have to come over as soon possible?"

Yao and Ivan and Roderich all looked puzzled too. They hadn't been filled in yet.

"Oh yeah…we forgot to tell you, ay…" Mathew said, twiddling his thumbs.

"Yeah, you did. So, before my AWESOME feet fall off after walking through this STUPID desert all day, why do we gotta hurry?" Gilbert asked, a little annoyed. He was kind of glad he hadn't ACTUALLY fixed up where he and Roderich were sleeping, since now they would be on the other side of the desert.

"Well, one, Arthur got attacked by a rabid bunny; and two-" Ludwig was cut off by Gilbert's snickering.

"A rabid…BUNNY!? That's why? A bunny…?" Gilbert asked, laughing and rolling in the sand.

Roderich bent over, grabbed his hand, and pulled him up, "And two," Roderich screamed, pointing toward the horizon, "THERE IS A HUGE SAND STORM COMING!!"

Gilbert looked around, yeah there was the sand storm, there was everyone else running for their lives, and Roderich right behind him…so what the FUCK was he doing standing there!?

Gilbert picked up speed and quickly caught up with everyone else. He was quickly in the lead, of course, where else would someone as AWESOME as him be in a race?

Ludwig was right behind him though, pulling an Italian behind him. That is, until, the Italian fell, and Ludwig quickly slung him over his shoulder. Feliciano laughed and giggled as he was held over the German's broad shoulder.

Behind them was Yao trying his best not to trip over his puffy pants legs. Then, behind Yao, was Ivan, who looked like he was merely jogging.

Behind him was Francis who was teasing Mathew that he couldn't catch him, "If I get to the other side first," Francis yelled, turning and running backwards so that he could face the Canadian, "then you're all mine, deal?" He asked, but it was more like a statement, with a question tacked on the end. The Canadian nodded shyly, and oddly enough, he slowed down a bit.

And then, at the very end, was Roderich, tripping and falling in every hole, ditch, even over absolutely nothing. Gilbert sighed, that Roderich was just going to have to get better at this game!

* * *

Alfred woke up and slowly moved Arthur's head off his chest to rest on the ground. He looked around. They weren't here yet.

Arthur and he still didn't know exactly what happened to Heracles and Kiku, but Alfred had a hunch. He was PRETTY sure it was that stinking Russian guy…

And NO WAY was Alfred going to let that happen to Arthur. He had to get rid of Ivan as soon as possible…

But how, he didn't want Arthur to know he had a plan to kill. But then again, it might strengthen their relationship if the Brit knew that he would kill just so he could be safe.

Alfred shrugged. He stood and located his pants, and tugged them on quickly. He laid his shirt over Arthur's naked body and disappeared into the forest.

He looked at a lot of different things. He knew there must be SOMETHING he could do. He was thinking long and hard until he came across one, single, sunflower. Alfred smirked. Perfect.

He ran back to where Arthur still slept, curled into a tight ball, covered in Alfred's shirt. Alfred smiled; _I love you, Arthur, that's why I'm doing this._ Alfred thought as he went around the back of the large tree and found what was left of the rabid rabbit thing. He bent down and scooped up some of the slim in his hand. He gave it a little sniff. _Repulsive!_ _Disgusting! Vile! Perfect…_

Alfred really hoped it was poisonous. He held it in his hand as he tiptoed past Arthur and went back to the flower. He stared back and forth between his hand and the flower, wondering exactly how he was going to do this. He decided to experiment. He pulled off a petal and started to rub some of the stuff onto the leaf. It was see-through once rubbed in.

Alfred started to rub some straight onto the part he could only figure to be the seeds. It disappeared.

Alfred smiled triumphantly. Now all he had to do was wait for Ivan to find the seeds, then Ivan would be a goner.

Alfred wiped what was left the gunk onto his pants and started back to Arthur. When he got back, he heard bushes ruffling and loud screams, and then saw Arthur shoot up from the ground, trying to shield himself from the newcomers with Alfred's shirt. Alfred picked up Arthur's pants and tossed them to him then, Arthur quickly pulled of Alfred's way-too-big tee-shirt with a giant American flag on it.

Arthur looked at Alfred disapprovingly, his look sending the thought: Really? Honestly, you wear this type of stuff!?

Alfred gave him a thumbs-up and tried to pull on Arthur's shirt, which lay at his feet.

They had finally gotten clothed when the others came pushing their way in. "Veee~! Arthur looks funny in Alfred's shirt!" Feliciano said pulling on Ludwig's sleeve and pointing at Arthur.

Alfred walked over and put an arm around Arthur, pulling him close. "I think it looks cute on you." He said.

"For the last time. Do not call me cute. I'm a man. A male. I'm not cute. I'm not a cat or dog or bunny. Don't call me cute, _Jones_." Arthur snapped, scooting out of Alfred's arms.

Alfred looked hurt, but he could tell, he was only acting that way because, well, everyone else was arriving now.

Alfred just stared at him as the others came in. Francis, holding Mathew bridal-style, "Well, mon cher, it looks as if I have one, no?" Francis asked, nibbling on Mathew's ear lobe. Mathew blushed and nodded. Francis carried him in and started whispering into the smaller male's ear. Mathew's blush grew even more, if that was possible.

Behind them was Ivan and Yao, Ivan tried to skip but Yao refused, and kept walking normally. Ivan pouted, "You're no fun, Yao…" Ivan complained.

Yao smiled up at him, "Yeah, whatever, aru!" Yao said, playfully punching him in the shoulder. Alfred knew Yao was the ONLY person who could ever do THAT to HIM.

* * *

Gilbert had ended up going back and picking up Roderich and carrying him out of harms way, and away from the sandstorm and the desert. Now they were about to enter the place they could only expect to be where Alfred and Arthur were.

"Now. Get off." Gilbert commanded, shaking the Austrian off his back.

Roderich got off, a little shaken at the rude awakening.

Gilbert stared at Alfred. There was something different about the normally energetic American. He noticed Alfred and Arthur had switched shirts. _Well, _Gilbert thought, _I guess sex can tire even him…_

They all walked over to one another and started to quickly tell each other of different things that had happened.

How Kiku and Heracles had died.

How the desert was rigged.

Mathew's plan to not kill each other.

Arthur explained to Yao about where his face hurt, and what had exactly happened, and then the Chinese man ran off to get some herbs.

After, Gilbert and Ivan offered to go and find some food. SEPERATLY of course, Ivan would DEFENITALY take away a lot of Gilbert's AWESOME-NESS!

The two left the others to merely sit and wait.

When Gilbert came back, he noticed Yao treating Arthur's face, Alfred staring, obviously jealous, at the two men. Francis seemed to have seemingly disappeared. _Good riddance..._ Gilbert thought, until he noticed Mathew was gone too. He recalled the promise the Canadian made if he lost the race out of the desert. Gilbert shuddered. That was a tad disturbing…

He waved his squirrel he had shot over his head, "HEY! FOOD! I GOT FOOD!" He called proudly.

Roderich came over and examined it. "I hope it's not filled with slime like the rabbit Ludwig told us about…" Roderich said, pulling out a knife and skillfully making a small incision on the animal to check if it was edible. It was.

About that time Ivan came in, his hands full of some sort of seed. "I found sunflower seeds, da~!" He claimed excitedly. "Who wants one?"

"Since you found them, you should have the first one, Ivan." Alfred said looking up at him.

"Really? You think so, da~?" Ivan asked, looking at the seeds in his hands. "Well okay!" Ivan took one of the seeds into his mouth, and started to swallow, then his hands darted around his neck. He started coughing and trying to spit it out; but all that came was blood and some unidentifiable green goo. He dropped to his knees and tried to puke it up.

Yao dropped the herbs, and ran over to Ivan's aid. "IVAN! IVAN!" Yao screamed repeatedly and he tried to help Ivan.

"Yao…" Ivan choked out, "I'm sorry…" Ivan said before he closed his eyes, coughed one more time, and fell over, dead.

Yao shook Ivan. "WAKE UP! WAKE THE FUCK UP, ARU!" He yelled at the Russian man's body. "…no…no, no, no…" Yao said, curling up into a ball and sobbing.

Then the canon fired, and the ship came, and Ivan was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Note:

+cries+

I. Hated. Writing. That. +slaps self+

WHY! WHY!? IVAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!!!!!!!!!!! +clings onto the space ship+

Poor Yao…;_;

And I thought it was hard to kill Kiku and Heracles, da…but now….now…+busts into tears+

Well…this may or may not continue…

Although… it probably will continue…

So…now that Ivan, Kiku, and Heracles are all dead, who do you think will win NOW, da~?

Also: PLEASE REVIEW! IVAN GIVES YOU CYBER FLO--- oh yeah…I killed him…he can't give you a cyber flower…

Um…+looks at list of characters+

Okay! List for EVERY FAN!

Alfred gives you cyber-burger!

Arthur gives you burnt scone! (XD I'm so mean…!)

Yao gives you cyber-panda!

Mathew gives you cyber-pancake! With lots of maple syrup, ay!

Francis gives you his sexy self!

Feliciano gives you hug! +melts+

Ludwig gives you a puppy!

Gilbert gives you Mathew's maple syrup!

Roderich gives you a beautiful song played on the piano!

+sigh+ I think I got every fangirl…for every character still alive in my story, that is, da…

Well…this is kinda long-ish…so I'm gonna go…

Oh, and I totally understand if you don't feel like reviewing anymore…

'Kay! I shuddup now!


	12. Tired Of It

Author's Note: Hallow again~! I'm sorry but this chapter will also be sad…yes, more death, da…+sigh+ I just hope you don't give up on me and keep reading till a winner is crowned, da~! Or…a winner is sent home, da~! I really hate this story now that the deaths have started, da…

* * *

Alfred looked at Yao. He was crying. Alfred tried to look horrified that the Russian had died…but he found it hard since he had been the one to kill him.

Francis and Mathew emerged from their tee-pee things to see what had just happened.

They heard the cannon fire, so they wanted to know who had died.

"What…what happened, ay?" Mathew asked; approaching Yao carefully.

"I-Ivan…Ivan's dead…he's dead…he's never coming back…he'll never smile again…he'll never tell me about sunflowers or the snow back in Russia again…he'll never talk to me again…Mathew, he'll never _live_ again…" Yao spoke to Mathew, but it seemed to be more to him self.

Mathew understood how Yao felt. He didn't know what he would do if Francis died before he did. Probably the same thing Yao was doing right now.

Yao sat in the fetal position, rocking back and forth and tried to keep the tears from coming.

Alfred scoffed in his head. They were better off with out him. All he did was take up space and kill the other members, and eventually if they left him there, he would kill the rest of them, then mostly likely turn on Yao and kill him too.

Good riddance.

"It's getting late everyone…" Alfred said somberly. All nodded their agreement and crawled into the small huts. But before everybody could, Gilbert and Roderich had to make one for them selves also, and Yao had to make one for him.

Tonight, and for the rest of his life, Yao would sleep alone.

Alfred crawled inside his and waited for Arthur. The Capitol's seal appeared the sky and the national anthem played.

Ivan's picture was broadcast across the night sky, then all was black and silent.

Arthur crawled in with Alfred and snuggled up next to the American. An unknown killer.

"Alfred," Arthur said, "you better not be the next one to die…if you leave me here all alone…I'll never…" He yawned and started to drift off into sleep, "…forgive you…"

Alfred laughed a little; he wasn't quite done with game _just yet_. He still had a lot more tricks up his sleeve.

* * *

Green trees and bushes surrounded him. It was early in the morning. Birds were chirping.

A head bobbed in front of him. He couldn't identify the color.

Ahead, he saw something of different color than his surroundings. A bright yellow sunflower.

He saw something smeared onto the flower.

Yao woke with a start.

Not another weird dream again.

He wished Ivan were there to help him get through this one. To help him figure out what that was about.

A sunflower. Someone smeared something onto a sunflower. The forest looked strikingly similar to the arena.

A sunflower. Ivan was killed by a sunflower seed.

What was that that was smeared onto it? It looked sort of green-ish…

And why couldn't he make out the man's hair color? One thing was for sure, it wasn't his; it was too short. It also wasn't Francis' or Mathew's; it was too short for it to be theirs too.

Yao rubbed his head. His dreams made his brain hurt. Had he just witnessed how Ivan was truly killed…? Was it not the Capitol who had already poisoned the flower, or was it a teammate who had wanted Ivan gone since the beginning?

He didn't know, but it was still early, Yao closed his eye's and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

Alfred woke up and crawled out of his shelter. Daylight streamed through the cracks in between the branches. They almost made Arthur's face sparkle. Alfred smiled.

He thought about waking the Brit up, but why should he? He would probably be cranky, so he chose not to wake him.

He figured he'd do some hunting to get his mind off yesterday's happenings.

He went to the weapon pile and picked a small gun. That was all he needed.

It was cold, but he didn't have a hood. He found Mathew's hoodie discarded and laying just outside of his shelter. He didn't want to look in, he was afraid he might see the Frenchman naked or something. That would be awfully…disturbing.

He pulled on the hoodie, without asking to borrow it; HERO'S don't need permission, and disappeared into the woods.

He had only gone a few steps before he spotted a large bird fly above his head. He pointed the gun up and shot it, in one try.

The bird started to fall, "I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" Gilbert yelled running out of the bushes and grabbing the bird before it hit the ground.

Gilbert gave the bird to Alfred, "Well, well…_Mathew,_ what are you doing hunting so early?"

"I'm not Mathew! I just borrowed his hoodie, okay? And it's not early; it's at least twelve-o-clock!" Alfred said putting his gun into the hoodie pocket.

"Well, its obviously _too_ early! You woke my poor Roddy up! He was sleeping and saying weird things in his sleep! Mathew and I were planning on waking him up _nicely_ but NO! Mister 'Hero' had to go and shoot some fucking gun all early in the morning! I bet you woke up little…oh what did you call him? Fairy Princess? Yeah! I bet he woke up too, and that stupid French guy!"

"Well…sorry…but I figured we had to eat something…?" Alfred said holding the bird up for inspection.

"Whatever! Just get out of the way! Mathew's gaining on me!" Gilbert said before putting something in his mouth and scaling the side of the closest tree he could find.

Before Alfred could ask what was going on Mathew came busting through the bushes. He was wearing a plain tee-shirt since Alfred had his hoodie.

"GIVE IT BACK, AY!" He called to Gilbert as he tried to climb the tree, but failed miserably. He shifted his attention to Alfred, "…so THAT'S what happened to my hoodie, ay…" He said staring at the maple leaf on _his_ hoodie.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Want it back?" Alfred asked before taking it off to reveal his bare chest. He handed it back to the Canadian who quickly pulled it on before trying to make the climb again.

"That idiot…It took me four fucking hours to get that damn syrup out of the tree, then Mr. Awesome had to come and fucking take it. I hate thefts." Mathew grumbled to himself.

Alfred was shocked; he never thought little Mattie, as he was called sometimes, would cuss like that. He shrugged; guess you can't judge a book by the cover, huh?

Roderich came through the bushes a moment later. He put a hand on Mathew's shoulder. "I'll get it…" He said before expertly climbing the tree right behind Gilbert.

_Yet another 'can't judge a book by the cover' moment,_ Alfred thought.

Mathew stared up at the top of tree. Roderich was almost eye-level with Gilbert.

Alfred almost turned and left before remembering his gun. "Mathew, can I have my gun back? It's in the pocket."

"Huh?" Mathew said looking back at him.

"Gun? Pocket?" Alfred said, rushing the smaller male.

"Oh! Okay!" Mathew said reaching into the pocket and handing it to Alfred.

"Thanks. I owe you one save-of-your-life." He said before turning and heading further into the forest.

_That's an odd thing to owe me…_ Mathew thought, turning his attention to the tree. _This is going to take a while, ay…_ Mathew thought again before turning and heading back to where Francis was still asleep. He should probably wake him, now.

* * *

Roderich was now sitting on the same branch as Gilbert.

"You shouldn't take things, Gilbert." He said calmly.

"And why not?" Gilbert questioned, putting his hand into the small pale of syrup.

On the way over to this side of the dessert, before the sand storm started, they had stopped at the cornucopia again. There were no more weapons left, but they did get a few small utensils.

A gardening shovel, a small bucket, a piece of rope, and some other random items.

Mathew had been able to get some maple syrup out of a tree, and got it in the bucket. Although, Gilbert had smelled the syrup a mile away. Gilbert had taken it and made a run for it, not without Mathew hot on his trail, and Roderich following behind him at a much slower pace.

Now he and Gilbert were in this tree, and Gilbert wouldn't give it back.

Gilbert put his finger in and licked the syrup off. "You should try some, Roddy." He said, offering some off his already slobber-covered finger.

Roderich took the finger between his thumb and index finger and pushed it away, "I'll get it myself, thank you." He said, dipping his other hand in and catching some onto the tips of his fingers.

He brought them to his mouth and licked some of it off. Gilbert bumped his elbow a little and some got onto the corner of his mouth. His tongue darted out to catch it before it fell.

Gilbert leaned in to take it away with his own mouth, but he was late. Roderich closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out, showing he had got it and not Gilbert.

"Missed some." Gilbert said before capturing Roderich's tongue with his mouth. Roderich grabbed onto Gilbert's shoulders, and pressed them closer. They both moaned into the kiss at different times. They pulled apart when Gilbert started to pull Roderich onto his lap.

"Gilbert--!" Roderich said as they pulled away, "Don't make us fall!"

"Fine. We can have more fun on ground, anyway." Gilbert said biting the handle to the bucket of syrup and started to climb down.

Roderich blushed, but still followed him down. He was, to say the least, interested in this 'fun' Gilbert had planed.

* * *

Alfred came back after a very successful hunt. He had three birds, and a deer. Although, he wasn't very sure if the deer was edible. He would have to check later.

Arthur had finally woken up, and was warming his hands by the fire. Mathew and Francis were, of course, cuddling in their shelter. Roderich and Gilbert were nowhere to be found. And, just as he had been when Alfred woke up, Yao sat alone, crying for Ivan, and rocking back and forth against a tree.

Alfred couldn't take it anymore! Ivan was a murderer. A stinking murderer who killed Kiku and Heracles. He couldn't take Yao's crying anymore! He pulled out his gun and pointed it at the un-expecting Chinese man.

He missed.

He shot again, but no bullet came out. He tried again, still nothing.

By now Yao was on his feet, alert and ready to run. Mathew and Francis had come out to see what all the commotion was. Arthur was looking at Alfred like a deer in headlights.

Yao turned to run, before he disappeared into the forest, he stopped and turned to Alfred. He looked him right in the eyes and spoke clearly, "I know what you did. I know you killed Ivan. It was you, not the Capitol. You poisoned him. You're a murderer, aru." Then he turned and ran.

This infuriated Alfred even more. His secret was out. Arthur knew. _Everyone_ knew.

He pulled a knife out of his back pocket and chased after the Chinese man. He threw it at his back. It stuck right where his heart would be.

Yao's arms flew up and he tensed and stopped running. Then he fell to the ground.

The canon sounded. Alfred walked calmly to the body and pulled his knife out. He wiped it off on Yao's shirt before returning it to his pocket.

Alfred walked back to the others.

The space ship descended behind him and picked up Yao's body; it rose back to the sky, and then disappeared without a trace.

_Hah!_ Alfred thought; _If Ivan can kill two people without anyone being mad at him, so can the HERO!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Note:

I'M SOOOOOORRRRYYYYYY~~~~~!!!

I keep killing people, da…

So…that's four dead…+sigh+

I understand if you guys aren't gonna read it anymore because it may be too sad to see all the characters die except one, da…

But, I promise that, like this one, not the WHOLE chapter will be FULL of sadness and death, da~!

And who else has immense hatred of Alfred, as of now, da~? +raises hand+

Well…please review! I'm sorry that Yao cannot give you a cyber-panda anymore, da…

BUT! At lease he will be with Ivan now! +faints: OTP+

Well, please keep watch for the next chapter, and I would like to hear who you think will win, da~!

'Kay! I shuddup now!


	13. Blood

Author's Note: Well…I'm still writing on it, da…I WILL NOT JUST GIVE UP BECAUSE PEOPLE KEEP DIEING IN EVRY CHAPTER, da~!

* * *

Mathew heard another canon fire. _What the heck is going on, ay?_ Mathew thought.

He stood and started to walk to the woods, but Francis put a hand on his shoulder. "Wait, Mathieu, this could be dangerous." Francis said firmly.

Mathew nodded and sat back down at the Frenchman's feet. A few moments later, Alfred emerged from the woods a few blood splatters on the front of his shirt.

"What?" Alfred asked the group of wide eyed men. "He was getting annoying, you have to admit! I was just being the HERO and making the game go by faster!"

They all just stared at him blankly. He let out and exaggerated sigh and walked away.

A moment later Gilbert appeared from the bushes, no shirt on and hair an utter MESS. "What the fuck happened?"

A blushing Roderich popped up behind him, hair also a mess.

"Well? What happened?" Gilbert demanded. "It was just getting good!"

Roderich's blush deepened and he disappeared back into the shrubbery.

"Um…it seems that Alfred snapped." Arthur said, finally speaking up.

"A-and…he was the one who killed Ivan, ay…" Mathew added.

"Oui, he just got finished killing Yao." Francis finished.

Gilbert nodded his head, "For someone who hated that Russian so much, he sure did end up exactly like him…" Gilbert turned and disappeared to go find Roderich.

Silence filled the camp for a long time before Feliciano and Ludwig came stumbling in. "What happened?" Ludwig asked.

"Vee~! Ludwig~!" The Italian pouted, "I was supposed to find you! What's the fun in the game if you pop up out of no where and drag me back here, ve~?"

"We'll finish our game later, okay?" Ludwig said to Feliciano before turning back to the others. They told him the same thing they had just told Gilbert.

Mathew was getting a little annoyed that no one was listening to him, or his plan. _Now, if Alfred wins, everyone from Russia and China are going to hate him, ay! On the bright side, everyone from Japan and Greece would love him, ay_…Mathew sighed. Oh well. No one had ever listened to him. He didn't even know what he was doing in this stupid arena. He would have killed himself the first day in the arena if it hadn't been for Francis.

Francis was his life ring. With out him, Mathew would drown, and become nothing.

Feliciano drug Ludwig off to finish the game of hide-and-seek. They had learned not to mourn the deaths of others while in the arena.

Yao had been a prime example of that.

Mathew looked around. What should he do now? Go and talk to Alfred? No…he should let Arthur deal with that…but Arthur was just sitting there, not moving. Mathew stood and started to walk in the direction of the American.

Francis ran to catch up with him, "Where are you going, Mathieu?"

"Someone's gotta talk some sense into that IDIOT, ay!" Mathew shouted.

Francis stopped walking, "You know, Mathieu, he does have a point, we can't go around yelling at him for killing Yao when—"

"And Ivan." Mathew interjected.

"We can't be sure of _that_, just yet. But we can't be mad at him for killing when Ivan did the same thing and no one was mad at him." Francis said, putting a hand on the Canadian's shoulder.

Mathew stopped and looked back at the Frenchman. "I guess you're right…but…I still don't know _why_ he killed either of them…" He murmured.

"Why did Ivan kill Kiku and Heracles?" Francis fired back.

"I…I don't know, ay…"

"But you know who does?" Francis said, standing directly in front of the smaller blonde, he tilted his head up to look him in the eyes, "Who did Ivan tell?"

"Ah…Yao?" Mathew said, but it was more like a question.

"Oui! So who will Alfred tell?"

"Arthur…?"

"Exactly, mon cher! I bet we will see him running through the forest trying to find him just to ask him why! And after that maybe some good sex, you know Alfred needs it." Francis said excitedly.

Mathew nodded and blushed a little. He was so close to Francis. In two ways. One, the Frenchman was practically _standing_ on top of his feet; two they had done so many things Mathew hadn't even _thought_ to do with his girlfriend back home…

And the worse thing, she had been watching this whole time…

_At least she isn't like Roderich's girlfriend, ay!_ Mathew sympathized with himself. Being caught up in his thoughts he didn't realize that Alfred had came back and was staring at them. "GUYS! LESS KISSY, MORE COME WITH ME-Y!" Alfred waved them over.

Francis looked from Mathew to Alfred and shrugged, "Should we get the others?" Francis asked.

"Sure! Go grab 'em!" Alfred said hurriedly.

Francis and Mathew shrugged and walked back to camp. "Arthur, come on, ay! Alfred found something apparently _really_ important, ay!" Mathew told Arthur.

"I'm going to find Roderich and Gilbert." Francis said before disappearing into the bushes.

"Okay, _okay,_ I'll come! I'll come!" Arthur said standing and wiping Mathew off his sleeve.

A moment later Francis came back with a tired looking Roderich and a yelling Gilbert. "WHY DID WE HAVE TO COME RIGHT NOW!?" Gilbert yelled.

Roderich nodded and blinked his sleepy eyes. Francis let out and exaggerated sigh and flipped his hair. "BECAUSE, little love birds that have sex all day long, Alfred found something incredible that he must show us _all _at once!"

Roderich's face lit up and he back handed the Frenchman.

Arthur sighed, "CAN WE JUST GO!?"

Mathew nodded and they all followed Mathew and Francis through the trees and bushes until they finally spotted Alfred.

"Now, what is it?" Mathew and Francis asked simultaneously.

"Okay, guys! I may have found out a way to get us out of here! Out of the arena I mean!" Alfred exclaimed before disappearing behind a large bush. They heard him talking to someone from afar. "HEY! TONY! WUZZUP? CAN YOU HELP US GET OUT OF—"

The next thing they heard was an ear splitting scream. They ran behind and the bush just in time to see Alfred literally explode. Blood went everywhere. It covered all the by-standers hair and the fronts of their clothing.

Alfred's head, oddly enough completely together, all except and ear which landed on the side of Mathew's face, rolled up to Arthur's feet. His back was turned to the tragedy that had just happened. When he turned back, something within him snapped. He went into immediate denial.

Alfred simply _was not_ dead. He wasn't. It didn't mater if the canon fired, which it did, he just _was not _dead!

Arthur bent down and picked up the blood-soaked head. He stroked the hair tenderly. "Hello Alfred. So, could Tony not help us?" Arthur paused as if he thought Alfred was going to answer back. "Well, that's too bad, huh? But it will be okay. We can get through this arena with out the aid of an outsider anyways." Arthur said, starting to turn and go back toward camp, still holding Alfred's head.

Francis put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Arthur. Just leave him; the space ship will pick him up here in a bit."

Arthur's eyes sparkled as he looked Alfred deep into his now unseeing eyes. "You hear that, Alfred? You get to ride one! You've always wanted to do that, right?" He nuzzled Alfred's still blood covered head, "Where are you going to ride it to? You will come back, right? Can I come with you? Please?" Arthur asked, "Thank you, Alfred! This will be so fun, right?" Alfred had, apparently, said yes.

Francis sighed and turned away from the mentally insane man and his 'boyfriend'.

Mathew wiped the ear off his face and stared at the blood soaked floor his stood on. The bushes, trees, and anything else one could see was also splattered with a fair amount of the sticky, red substance.

Gilbert and Roderich had already headed back a few moments ago, just as they uncovered that Alfred had now died. _They seem to be dealing with all the deaths fairly easily,_ Mathew thought as he headed back with Francis.

Arthur still sat with Alfred's head in his lap, rocking back and forth. He saw the space ship appear in the sky and a large grabber-claw hand come from the bottom of the ship.

Once it reached Alfred and himself, Arthur started to pick up the different pieced of Alfred (to him, they were like small items they desperately need for where ever they were going) and place them on the claws.

The men in the ship didn't see Arthur sit on the grabber with Alfred's head and started to pull them up.

Once they were to the top, one of the men looked at Arthur. "Sir, you have to get off. We can not take you back unless you are dead like your little friend here."

"Dead? Oh, you must be mistaken! Alfred isn't dead! Neither am I! Will you please take us back home now?" Arthur said, not understanding.

The man narrowed his eyes and glared at Arthur, "I hate the mental ones." Then he pulled out a teaser from his back pocket and buzzed Arthur right on the chest.

He fell backwards and fell through the air until he hit the ground with a sickening crack and most of the bones in his body broke. Another canon fired.

The man in the ship sighed; he lowered the hand to pick up Arthur's body also. "That's the one and only way to get out of these things." The man mumbled before the ship disappeared.

* * *

"WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO THAT!?" The President yelled at the lady in his office who had been the one to explode Alfred. "HE WAS GOING TO EVENTUALLY KILL THE REST OF THEM!"

"Well…I didn't want all the yaoi to go away sir. This years Hunger Games has been the most popular among both adult and teenage, and even some younger girls." The lady replied. Her curly brown hair hung behind her back and a small green hat sat on her head, a yellow flower was tucked into her hair on the left side.

The President sighed, "I will never understand you girls."

"You don't have to President. I'm the new head game-maker." The girl lied, "I'll do all the thinking for you." Then she turned; a happy smirk on her face as she left.

Yes, Elizabeta would not be sad about the deaths this year, as long as there was some yaoi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Note: Yeah, I just had to add that part about Elizabeta. I can't write sad and death then just end it without even the smallest bit of funny or yaoi somewhere else in the story, da~! ^^

Well, I hope you liked this chapter, da~!

So, please keep the reviews coming, da~! I will try to have another chapter out sometime next week, but if I don't, please don't kill me, da~!

Um…if you review…then someone will give you a cyber-something, you can choose, I'm too lazy to type up all the remaining characters, da…

And yes, I know, I'm killing everyone one off in pairs. I just can't stand having everyone cry over their lost lover, da~! It makes this already sad-enough story, even sadder, da~!

'Kay! I shuddup now!


	14. Stupid Ideas

Author's Note: +sigh+ Well…here's another chapter. I'm very grateful to all my readers and reviewers. It makes me happy to know you guys aren't quitting on me just because people are dying. I promise that I will try to make all the upcoming deaths interesting…and gory~! +smirks devilishly+

* * *

Francis sighed. Another canon. It seemed absolutely no one cared about his little Mathieu's plan!

Although, Alfred's death was from the Capitol. He knew this because he had never heard or seen a bomb or mine of some sort be placed in the cornucopia during one of the Hunger Games before.

Francis looked over the last remaining contestants in this game of life of and death. He, Mathieu, Gilbert, Roderich, Feliciano, and Ludwig were still alive. _It seems everyone is dying in couples…ah, l'amour, no one can live with out it._ Francis thought, shaking his head.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Gilbert yelled. Francis turned his head toward the Prussian. _How was death awesome?_ He thought.

"DID YOU SEE ALL THAT BLOOD? HE WAS LIKE 'HEY! MY FRIEND CAN HELP US!' AND THEN HE EXPLODED! THAT WAS SO AWESOME!!!" Gilbert screamed.

"Uh…sure, Gilbert…" Mathew muttered. He didn't find the fact that two more people had died very 'awesome' at all.

Francis sighed. He had no clue how this year was going to turn out. Personally, he didn't want to know. It was obvious, to him anyways, that everyone had found their life partner whilst in the games. If something like this could bring twelve lonely people _l'amour_ all at one time, then maybe it wasn't all bad. Of course, there would still be one lonely person left at the end.

* * *

Feliciano wasn't EXACTLY sure what had happened with Alfred. He knew Alfred was dead, and since everyone but Arthur and Alfred were back at the camp, even he could guess who the second canon fire had represented.

Feliciano looked over at Ludwig; he was working on getting the fire started. Feliciano smiled as he skipped over Ludwig, "Vee~!" Feliciano said as he sat down next to the German and warmed his hands on the fire that had finally started to flame. "Ludwig will protect me, right~?" He asked, leaning his head on Ludwig's shoulder.

Ludwig laughed, that was stupid question. He patted Feliciano on the head, a small blush spreading across his face.

A loud shout sounded from somewhere close by. Ludwig stood and turned around. Not more drama…

* * *

"MATTIE! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! NO ONE REALLY CARES!" Gilbert screamed.

"But…we just shouldn't kill each other, ay…it isn't right…" Mathew said twiddling his thumbs.

"_THE WORLD_ ISN'T RIGHT, MATHEW!" Gilbert shouted again.

Francis didn't like the way this was going. "_Mon ami, mon ami,_ please calm down. No one wants to get hurt." He cooed, stepping between the two. (Note: Mon ami= my friend)

"I'M TELLING YOU! THE GAME WILL GO BY MUCH FASTER IF WE JUST KILL SOME PEOPLE!" Gilbert said, arms flailing above his head in exaggerated emotion.

"That's what Alfred tried, ay…and…you saw what just happened to him, ay…" Mathew said; looking away, after all, he and Alfred had been good friends while they were still in training.

Francis reached an arm around both of the men's shoulders, pulling them close to him. It was almost as if he were the dad of two bickering girls. He chuckled a little, "Stop getting so worked up," He said, shaking his head and looking between the two, Gilbert; fidgeting to get away, and Mathew; cuddling close to him, "both of you." He chastised.

The next thing he did was very…_un-dad-like_. He reached both his hands down and grabbed their butts simultaneously.

"FUCK YOU!" Gilbert screamed getting away as fast as possible, "YOU FRENCH PEVERT!"

Mathew just blushed and moved his own hand down to remove Francis' hand from his ass.

_Where's Roderich?_ Gilbert thought before he disappeared into the forest.

Francis smiled; sliding his hand up the back of Mathew's shirt and rubbing small circles on his back. Mathew shivered and leaned against the Frenchman; sighing contently.

Francis looked up at the darkening sky, the moon already visible. "Come on, Mathieu, it's getting quite late, _non?_" He said; twining his fingers with the smaller males' and leading him toward where they had been sleeping. A few moments later Feliciano, yawning widely and tugging a German behind him, crawled into his own shelter. Francis stared up at the stars with Mathew; lying very close to one another, to share each others warmth, Mathew almost lay directly on top of Francis. The Capitol's seal appeared in the sky just as Francis saw Gilbert and Roderich slink out of the forest and crawl into their own shelter.

Alfred's picture shown bright in the sky and they were all reminded of the Alfred they knew before the games; before all the killing. The happy young man who called, "I'M THE HERO!" when ever he got the chance, and was planning on making the train go by Mc Donalds, which, of course, was not possible. The Games turned him bad. Francis was almost positive that Alfred hadn't even thought of killing anyone until the games; until he met Arthur. _That's what love does to a person._ Francis thought sorrowfully.

He could feel Mathew's breathing evening out, and then he heard a small snore coming from the Canadian's nose. Francis sighed; he wished that he could spend eternity like this. But, of course, there was no way he would ever even _think_ of depriving Mathew of the rest of his life.

Arthur's picture was next in the sky. Francis laughed remembering the Englishman's rude comments on just about everything. He remembered how the smaller man would always wake up very early and try to cook breakfast for the rest of the tributes while they were still in the Capitol; training. That lady with blue hair really hated him when he would almost burn the kitchen down. He didn't care…he hated her, too.

Arthur's picture disappeared from the sky. Francis closed his eyes and rolled over onto his side. He wasn't sleepy, but he needed his beauty sleep, after all. He sighed and closed his eyes. Mathew was still cuddled close to him. Francis wrapped an arm around the Canadian and slowly pulled him closer, trying not to wake him. After a few minutes of lying there; pushing all the outside thoughts out of his mind, he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Francis awoke to the bright sun shining down into the small hut. He opened his eyes and realized Mathew was gone. He sat up and brushed a hand through his hair and blinked several times. He opened his mouth to yawn then lifted his arms above his head in a stretch.

It was a beautiful day. He could hear the birds singing, whether they were Capitol-made didn't matter, it was still beautiful.

Francis could hear noises from around where the camp fire usually was. He crawled out and found Gilbert waving a sword in Mathew's face. Francis jumped up and raced over, desperate to see what they could possibly be fighting over this time.

Gilbert sighed as he saw Francis coming toward him. Francis grabbed the sword and tried to pull it from Gilbert's grasp, but it ended up just being restrained. "MATHEW! I'M SERIOUS! JUST KILL SOMEONE! YOU WANNA GET OUTA HERE, RIGHT?"

"Gilbert, don't make him do something he doesn't want to do." Francis threatened, pulling, and failing, at getting the sword from Gilbert again.

Mathew stood, frightened at what might happen. Francis could get accidently stabbed, or Francis could stab Gilbert, or—

"Your idea is stupid." Gilbert mumbled before ripping back his arm and elbowing Francis in the face. Francis stumbled back a few steps; hand on his face, trying to keep the blood from flowing out of his nose.

"L-LUDWIG! V-vee should we help them~?" Feliciano asked Ludwig. They were coming out of the forest with wood for the fire. Roderich trailed after them with some more syrup.

Ludwig stopped and wouldn't let Feliciano come any closer to the fight. Roderich, however, managed to sit the bucket down and wander out to see what was going on.

Roderich stared in horror as Gilbert lashed out with the sword at Mathew. There was a piercing scream as the blade met with Mathew's skin on his neck. Roderich saw blood splatter off Gilbert's sword as he pulled his arm back before he made another swift blow; this one sending Mathew's head almost completely away from his body. There was still a small bit of skin connecting this head to his torso when he fell onto his back and the canon fired.

With Ludwig's mouth agape; Feliciano trying to see what was going on from behind the large German; Roderich staring at the back of his lover's head; and Gilbert staring at Mathew's dead body; all were too caught up to see Francis wiping the blood from his face and pulling a knife from his back pocket.

"Hey Gilbo." Francis said calmly.

"DON'T CALL ME THA—" Gilbert turned to face Francis, but that was all he was able to get out before the Frenchman lunged at him, plunging the knife deep into his chest. Right where his heart was. Francis pulled the knife out and gripped it tightly with both hands. A wicked smile creep across his face before he stabbed him again. Again and again the knife met with Gilbert's insides.

Again and again until Roderich got the courage to pull Francis off him.

Francis fell back on his butt and stared at Mathew's body. He heard the next canon fire signifying he had, in fact, killed Gilbert. Francis saw the ship appear in the sky and a crane start to descend to get Gilbert and Mathew's body.

Francis gulped before plunging the knife into his heart the same way he did Gilbert. Then the third canon fired.

* * *

Roderich looked up at the ship now carrying Gilbert's body away from him. Never to be seen again.

He sighed. _I guess that was a pretty noble thing Francis did…_ Roderich thought. Noble, yes…but was it selfish?

What happens if Mathew had wanted him to try to win even without him? Roderich shrugged, he couldn't help what the Frenchman had done, and certainly wasn't going to try to recreate it. He knew what Gilbert would've wanted for him.

Gilbert would've wanted him to win. Win at all cost. To return home to Elizabeta and live the happy life of a victor. And Roderich was not going to disobey Gilbert.

He never had while Gilbert was alive, and he certainly wasn't now that he was dead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Note: Well? How was it?

Please review!

I'm sorry for killing three in one chapter…

I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up; I got writers' block for a really long time and couldn't think of how to make the story progress, da…

But, the next few chapters should be coming pretty quick because I have what's in store for them planned out already, da.

As you can tell, this story is nearing its end, da. With only three more tributes left and mostly one dying each chapter, there should only be three or maybe four more chapters after this, da.

It's a shame it has to end so soon, I'm having a lot of fun writing it, da~!

I hope everyone who is enjoying this story will read my sequel: Ghost Girl: Hetalia Style when I finish this one, da.

It will be about all the dead tributes making it to 'the other side' and there will be more yaoi, don't worry about that, da~! …I already have another character planned to show up in it so the victor's boyfriend won't be so sad and lonely, da~!

Well, I don't why I'm saying my goodbyes about this story with three or four chapters still to come! XDDD I guess I'm just sappy and sad…?

Since I haven't said this in a while: THANK YOU REVIEWERS, FAVORITERS, SUBCRIBERS, AND ALL MY WONDERFUL READERS~~~! ^^ …I love you guys...CX

And a special shout out to one of my favorite reviewers, whom I can't reply to…

THANK YOU TO DARONA~~~! ^^

Also: Now who do you think will win…? Ludwig, Feliciano, or Roderich~? O-o Hmm…?

'Kay~! I shuddup now~!


	15. Backstabbing

Author's Note: Hello again! I know…I know…I killed THREE PEOPLE last chapter…+sigh+ Well…I'm sorry… +didn't want to+

* * *

Feliciano looked up at the night sky. He couldn't sleep. There was too much stuff going through his normally free and thoughtless mind. He was starting to worry about his own life. He had been relying on Ludwig the whole game.

Feliciano didn't want to admit it, but Ludwig wasn't made of stone. Something could happen to him. A dramatic change of advents…and it would leave Feliciano all alone to fend for himself. "Vee~! I don't think I have to worry…" He finally decided to say something out-loud as he wondered through the strangely quiet forest in the middle of the night. He couldn't see it, but he knew that the moon was shining bright in the sky that night. "Vee~! Roderich would never hurt me~!"

Feliciano hummed to himself as he decided that he should at least head back to camp.

One problem…which way? All the trees looked the same. He heard a twig crunch and practically jumped out of his skin. He could feel red eyes burning into the back of his head as he turned around and immediately, out of habit, reached for his back pocket, only to find his normal white flag he had made the first day in the arena was gone.

It must have fallen out back at camp somewhere. It was just a simple stick with a piece of torn white cloth stuck on the end. But it was important. It was special.

The cloth was ripped from Ludwig's shirt and given to him as…a keepsake if something happened. Feliciano cried as he ran around in a little circle. He didn't want to leave this spot and get lost even worse. "WAHHH!" He cried, "LUDWIG~~~!"

* * *

Ludwig woke in a cold sweat. Something was wrong. He turned to his side and saw Feliciano was gone. Ludwig bolted from the ground and headed straight for the forest.

As he neared the edges of the trees he could hear Feliciano's cries. He didn't know what was wrong, but he was going to get to him before…whatever it was…could hurt him.

Ludwig pushed a branch out of his view and continued forward, following Feliciano's crying.

Eventually, after taking many different turns and crawling under many different types of thorny plants, he found Feliciano, sitting on the ground, sobbing.

Ludwig chuckled a little; Feliciano looked a large child. He extended a hand to him and the Italian quickly took it and was pulled to his feet. He immediately collapsed into the German's arms. Ludwig brushed a hand over the smaller man's head, careful to let his hand spend an extra amount of time on the stray curl on Feliciano's head. This made the Italian emit a small moan and cuddle closer to him, his hand trying to pull Ludwig off the sensitive swirl.

Ludwig knew what it did, but he just loved to hear the Italian tell him, "What's wrong?"

"Vee~! Ludwig! You know what that is!" Feliciano said, pouting, "Vee~! I've told you at least three times~!" he whined.

Ludwig laughed and kissed him nose, "Yes, yes I do know what it is." Feliciano pouted and nodded again, as if he was genuinely mad at him. "And I promise I'll only touch it if you want me to."

Feliciano blushed as he pulled Ludwig down to whisper into his ear. No one else was near, but Feliciano felt the need to whisper anyway. "Would you…touch it…_touch me_…tonight, vee~?" Some how the Italian was able to say something that sent shivers of excitement up Ludwig's spine and still sound just as innocent.

Ludwig nodded as he took Feliciano's hand and turned around to take him back to the camp. But now…now that he'd been staying there for some time, he'd forgotten which way was camp.

Ludwig knew it'd be morning before they knew it.

Feliciano's blush was still dominating his face when Ludwig pulled him in for a slow passionate kiss out of nowhere. "Ludwig…?" Feliciano asked, looking Ludwig in the eyes.

Ludwig's stare was cold and stern, "Feliciano. I love you. Now, run. Run and find Roderich. Go to the other side of the desert. I'll be right behind you."

Feliciano stared at him bewildered, what was going on? Feliciano peeked around Ludwig and immediately understood and then took off in a fast pace sprint.

What Feliciano had seen was the ground collapsing in on itself. A fire had started to blaze a few yards back. _How had they not noticed this before?_ He decided it must be the Capitol's dirty tricks. They just randomly decided to do this for no reason.

The ground under Feliciano's feet felt soft and crumbly. It felt hot. EXTREMLY hot.

He felt crying and giving up to the heat and the crumbling ground. Just laying down and dying, but no. He couldn't leave Ludwig, especially after what he had just told him. _I love you._

That made Feliciano's heart swell with joy. He turned his head back a bit to see if Ludwig was behind him or not.

Not there. Where was he? Feliciano stopped dead. What should he do? He could go back and check for him…it would make him feel better. Just then he heard a scream, well…more like a yell. A _Ludwig_ yell. And then a hand. He saw a hand appear from the ground. It was Ludwig.

Feliciano looked back. The forest was quickly being engulfed in flames. The world was disappearing into the ground mere yards away from where Ludwig's hand stuck up from the ground.

Feliciano was panic stricken. He didn't know what to do. What would Ludwig want him to do? Save himself or risk his life.

Screw that, Ludwig wasn't gonna die yet, if he ever died at all. Feliciano summoned all his courage and took a deep breath before running for his life toward the hole.

Ludwig cursed himself. What a foolish thing to do. He should've been more careful. Although, he knew his Italian lover would save him, so he had no worries about himself living. It was his Italian lover that he was worried about surviving.

He saw a smiling face appear above the hole and hand was reached out to his. He grabbed on and Feliciano tried his very hardest to pull him out, but in the end, Ludwig had to grab onto the edges of the hole to help him most of the way. Once out, he smiled at the Italian and grabbed his hand and they took off again.

With such a big blunder behind him, Ludwig ran with extra efficiency. They had to take some random guesses at where the camp was, but eventually found a trail they knew lead to camp.

Now it was Feliciano that was tripping over everything, but luckily before long they were back at camp. Feliciano ran up to Roderich who was warming his hands by the fire. It was still dark outside, but Feliciano guessed he couldn't sleep either.

Roderich looked up, alarmed at the frantic face covering Feliciano's normally care-free one, "What's wrong, Feliciano?" He asked, standing up and wiping his backside clean of any stray dirt.

"VEE~! WE GOTTA RUN! RUN, RUN!" Feliciano exclaimed, grabbing the Austrian's hand and pulling him away. Ludwig was about to run when he stopped and turned around. He picked up a gun and small tube to extract syrup from the trees from the pile and left everything else where it was. He then sped up and caught up to the other two men.

Feliciano looked back and saw that he was, surprisingly, in the lead. This made him feel good. "VEE~!" He screamed at he happily ran through the trees.

They all made safe and sound to the edge of the desert.

Feliciano figured the fire wouldn't follow, but whatever the reason the land was caving in probably could. He checked the other two were close by, but it was just then Roderich let a small curse in his native language pass his lips as the Italian just stood there, blocking the way. He pushed Feliciano out of his way and ran across the desert.

Feliciano puffed out a: "RUDE!" Before following after him. Ludwig sighed and chased after the Italian.

Feliciano skidded to a stop before almost falling into the hole containing the cornucopia.

He thought about climbing down and checking for more supplies, but after turning around and seeing that the collapsing-ground was indeed following them across the desert, he decided against it. It wasn't quite at the hole yet, but within about ten minutes it would be taken away and destroyed.

Feliciano looked to the side of him as he began to run across the desert again. He saw the beginning of another sand storm. The sand raised high above the trio's heads and threatened to crash down and suffocate them.

Feliciano looked back, eyes seeking help from the large German. Their eyes connected and the same thought ran through their minds. _Were gonna die…_

Feliciano stared at the storm in shock and horror until a strong hand gripped his wrist. He felt safe thinking it was Ludwig until he realized it was Roderich. "Vee~! You're not Ludwig!' The Italian exclaimed, pulling away and frantically searching for Ludwig.

The man had disappeared again, but not for long. Mere seconds later Feliciano saw Ludwig emerge from the cornucopia-hole with a large gun. The ground was falling away fast and only steps behind him as he ran up to Feliciano and looked him in the eyes, "Let's go." He said calmly before they took off running.

Feliciano liked the feeling of running fast, even if 'fast' wasn't very fast for him, considering he was a pretty slow runner.

Feliciano and Ludwig eventually got to the end of the desert, only steps behind Roderich.

Once they were a little further into the forest, they all sat down next to a large tree and rested for a moment before Ludwig stood back up, "I'm going to check to see if the…um…earth quake thing…is still coming this way." The German turned and left.

Feliciano looked over at Roderich, he looked sad and lonely. Feliciano decided to help. He stood and walked over to the Austrian. "Hey Roderich? Vee~! Are you okay?" Feliciano sat down next to the Austrian and leaned his head against the older man's shoulder, "Roddy~?" He asked; mimicking the nickname he had heard the Austrian called many times.

Roderich glared at the Feliciano though the tears welling in his eyes. _No one calls me that except Gilbert…_ He thought bitterly, before rounding on the smaller male and grabbing his shirt collar, "What did you say!?" He screamed.

"I-Um…Roddy? What-What I do…?" Feliciano asked, innocently. He honestly didn't know Roderich didn't like to be called that.

Roderich glared as the tears finally fell from his eyes. He gritted his teeth and swung his arm forward with so much force that when his knuckles connected with Feliciano's face, blood immediately exploded from his nose and mouth. Roderich flicked his hand, shaking the blood off before standing and walking angrily away.

Roderich knew that wherever Gilbert may be, he was probably very proud of him right now.

Roderich smirked. He had this whole thing planned out now. He was going to win.

And all it took was the love between Feliciano and Ludwig.

* * *

Feliciano wiped at his nose frantically, when the blood finally stopped gushing, he stood and ran for where Ludwig had headed.

He finally saw the German. He ran up to him, "Ludwig? Vee~! Is the whole earth-collapsing-in-on-itself thing still coming~?"

Ludwig shook his head 'no' before turning to Feliciano, "What's wro—you're bleeding! Feliciano, what happened!?" He asked shocked, feeling Feliciano's face as if the blood was caused by a fever or something.

Feliciano looked into Ludwig's eyes, "Rod-Roderich hit me…" He explained half embarrassed, half ashamed.

Ludwig took Feliciano by the hand, some what angrily, and stormed off with the Italian in his wake. They stopped next to the large tree where Ludwig picked up the large gun from the cornucopia.

Feliciano looked shocked as he wasn't taken toward where Roderich had disappeared off to, but actually much deeper into the forest and the exact opposite direction. "Ludwig…he went that way, ve~!" Feliciano pointed the other way.

Ludwig ignored him. He stopped and pressed Feliciano against a tree.

He crashed their lips together roughly and deepened the kiss with his tongue.

Feliciano moaned just before Ludwig pulled away. Ludwig picked up the gun and pointed it straight at Feliciano.

Feliciano looked shocked and his eyes grew huge.

"Feliciano." Ludwig said quietly, "I know…that I won't win this. I know…that you will kill yourself if I die. I know that if you don't kill yourself, Roderich will show his true colors and kill you. And if I ever saw any kill you…I think I might just go bizurk and kill everyone in the Capitol. That would be a good thing, actually. My point is, Feliciano…I love you." Ludwig said before pulling the trigger. The bullet blazed toward Feliciano's chest and struck his heart immediately.

Perfect aim…

Feliciano crumpled to the floor.

* * *

End Note: So… how was it? AND NO ONE DIED! XD …well…um…not technically anyway, da~!

So, how do you think Ludwig's reason for shooting Feliciano was? I knew from the beginning that I wanted him to shoot Feliciano, but it took me a while to make up a reason, da.

When I finally got one, I has a hard time putting it into words, da.

Don't worry, don't worry. I know I left a small cliff-hanger, but I'm putting all the last three chapters up at once, so you can just go read the next and it will clear up pretty fast, da~! Trust me!

'Kay! I shuddup now~!


	16. Running

Author's Note: Hallow again! XD Well…just keep reading…I don't really have much to say about this chapter, da~! Well…except it is pathetically short compared to the last chapter, da……OTL EXTREAMLY SHORT CHAPTER!!!!!

* * *

Ludwig saw the blood start to well around his feet and Feliciano's body. He heard the canon fire and knew his lover was gone…for good.

He felt so many different emotions running through his mind. Love, regret, horror, sadness, failure, anger, loss, and something else. Something else he could put his finger on.

All he knew at that point in time was that he was going to find that Austrian, Roderich.

He saw the ship land behind him, and before the tears came, he ran. He knew he wouldn't be able to stand seeing Feliciano be taken away like that.

He ran through the forest at top speed.

He had to try to remember where Feliciano had pointed to just before he killed him.

He went back to the large tree where they had rested.

He saw a small puddle of Feliciano's blood on the forest floor.

He saw foot prints and spotted some pushed down shrubbery off to one side and then he knew where to go.

Ludwig followed the trail as far as it would lead, until the leaves took over the ground and made it so Roderich had left no foot prints.

Like wise, the leaves were all fresh and green so you couldn't tell by the ones that were broken and crumpled and follow those either.

The bushes and things that would have to be broken or pushed out of the way seemed to randomly disappear also, making the trail even harder to follow.

Now Ludwig had to just rely on instinct. He sighed deeply before stalking off in the direction of the clearest path.

_Roderich is a sissy_, he figured, _he would never try to crawl around on the ground. He would take the easy way out._

Ludwig loaded his gun; making sure he would be ready. In his mind he prepared the speech he would give Roderich when he found him.

Ludwig wiped a hand across his forehead, taking the accumulated sweat with him.

When he found that guy he would--…well…actually he wasn't quite sure what he would do just yet.

* * *

Roderich sighed when he heard the canon fire. He knew how Ludwig would react; he knew Ludwig would Feliciano. Roderich was starting to feel bad.

Feliciano was a good kid; he never did anything to Roderich. But Roderich knew that the one thing that would make Gilbert proud of him now was to win.

That's just what Roderich planned to do.

He heard a twig snap and turned his head to see Ludwig, gun in hand, making his way through the small amount of trees only a few meters away.

Ludwig hadn't spotted Roderich; well, he hadn't spotted him _yet_ anyway. Roderich was determined to keep it that way.

He slowly lowered his body to the ground to lie flat on his stomach, out of view from the German.

Roderich sighed quietly. Soon, this would all be over.

Not that he particularly wanted it to be over. Roderich sort of liked the Games.

Roderich knew they could've maybe made a stand against the Capitol if no one had killed anyone. That's what Roderich was hoping for when he was called up to be in the Games; that's why he was one of the few who actually listened to Mathew.

Roderich's stomach growled; he hadn't eaten all day. He lifted his head up slowly to see if Ludwig was there. He didn't see the German anywhere so he stood up slowly. He dusted off his backside and began thinking about how he would obtain food with out a weapon or knowledge of which plants he could eat.

Roderich's body turned ice cold as he felt a hand grip his shoulder.

* * *

Ludwig turned Roderich around to face him as he cornered the smaller male against a tree.

Ludwig narrowed his eyes at Roderich. "You think you're so much better than everyone else, don't you Roderich?" He said, glaring at the Austrian. The gun still clutched in his right hand and blood still splattered on his face.

Roderich just glared back at the German.

"You think you can do whatever you want, right?"

Silence.

"RIGHT!?" Ludwig yelled. "I bet you think I'm gonna kill you so you can go live happily ever after with Gilbert, don't you?"

Roderich looked shocked.

"Well, you deserve a happy life. You've drifted by in this game doing absolutely nothing to anyone. If it hadn't been for hitting Feliciano a little while ago, I would've thought you were a saint. That's what you want people to think, isn't it?"

Roderich's face was expressionless.

"Well, you know what Roderich? I'm not always nice. And you know what else, Roderich?" Ludwig lifted the gun up and pointed it at his target.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Note: So? How was it? Please review!

Wow…that was really, really short…OTL…I just couldn't think of anyway to extend the chapter, plus I'm starting to get really anxious about finishing the story, da~! I actually started writing this chapter and the beginning of the next chapter while I was working on chapter 15, da…) _)

So…yeah…XD

Um…since I haven't said this in a bit, thank you to all my readers and reviewers and favorite-ers and subscribers, da~! Thank you for reading (and hopefully liking) my story! C'X

Oh, and sorry for the tiny-ish cliff hanger, there…uh…didn't really mean to make it that way, but I'll try to have next chapter up as soon as possible so you won't have to deal for long, da~?

'Kay! I shuddup now!


	17. Winning

Author's Note: Welcome to the last chapter of my Hetalia Hunger Games story…

I think I might cry…

This was so fun to write and I feel bad about killing everyone, but I hope that all my readers will read the sequel, "Hetalia Ghost Girl", da~! Like this one, there will be an explanatory chapter at the beginning in case someone hasn't read Ghost Girl!

Also, I hope that if anyone hasn't read Hunger Games, this story will make them want to read it, because that book is amazing. Like, seriously!

Like wise, Ghost Girl is amazing too. After I finish this story, it should only be maybe a week or two before the first actual chapter of the HGG story will be out. It will be in the crossover section and the plain Hetalia section.

Well, hope you enjoy the chapter and leave me a review! XD

* * *

"You win." Ludwig pulled the trigger, sending the bullet, full speed, at the under side of his own chin. Blood exploded everywhere and covered the two men. Ludwig feel to the forest floor just as the canon fired.

Roderich had won. He could go home now and see Elizabeta. He could live a normal life now. But, deep down in his heart, he knew the games were the best thing to ever happen to him. He had learned some things about himself. He had learned about others.

He had met Gilbert.

He had met lots of friends he would never see again.

Roderich started to think that maybe…just maybe…things could've been worse if he _didn't_ go into the games.

Roderich saw two space ships appear. One picked up Ludwig's body; the other landed in front of him and the woman with blue hair beckoned him into the ship. He took a few last looks at the arena before all but running in side it.

The door closed and Roderich was pulled into a deep embrace. He pulled his face away from the female's neck, just long enough to realize it was Elizabeta, and then he was pulled back in.

The Hungarian cried and sobbed as she dried her tears on Roderich's hair.

Roderich wondered what it would've been like if he had died. If some else had won. Would they be thankful to leave…or secretly wish to return like he was right now?

In some ways, no, in lots of ways, life was much worse than dying. If you were to ask Roderich about the games later on in his life, unlike most victors, he wouldn't tell you about the people that he hated. Not once would he mention even a single bad word about the Games. Roderich loved the Games. He _missed_ the Games.

Elizabeta let the man go as the woman walked over. "Congratulations, Roderich. Are you ready to live one of the best lives in your county?" The lady didn't wait for a reply before taking out a small piece of paper and reading over it for a moment, "Your agenda for the next month or two is as planed on this paper. You and your wife will be settled into your new house tomorrow at—"

Roderich cut her off, "Just a minute…wife?" He looked at Elizabeta, who smiled girlishly and laughed.

"Oh Roddy, you know we've _been married for at least a year now!_" She emphasized somewhat angrily

The woman lifted an eyebrow in question, "I should hope so, because _she,_" She gestured to Elizabeta, "is not allowed to be in the Victor's Village if you two are not related or married."

Roderich sighed quietly, "Oh yes, I guess the Games made me forget things I shouldn't." He faked a laugh and tried to smile.

* * *

Roderich looked out the window on the plane as they flew back to Austria.

He wasn't exactly sure what his future would hold for him.

What Roderich did know was that life would not be nearly as exciting as the Games were.

He knew his love life would not be nearly as kinky as it had been this past twelve days, either…

Roderich blushed, now his mind had wondered to one part of the games that he really should forget.

Gilbert may have been the best thing to come into his life. He knew he would've killed himself during the Games when Gilbert had died had it not been for him understanding that Gilbert wanted him to win.

But Roderich wanted to make a stand against the Capitol. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he just went home to his new, plushy life in the Victor's Village.

He looked over at Elizabeta who was conversing happily with the other woman. He sighed, "I'm sorry, Elizabeta…I'm really sorry…" He took one last look at his 'wife' before breaking open the closest window he could find and jumping out.

He didn't scream; he just waited for his life to end. The loud cracking sound as his body hit the ground signaled he was dead.

Elizabeta looked over when she heard the glass shatter and stuck her head out the window to watch her 'husband' fall to his death. She knew he would end up doing something like that.

She just knew it. She bit her lip in frustration.

She turned around and glared at the other woman; she barely showed any emotion at all. "You could stop this, couldn't you?" Elizabeta accused, "I've seen how you are with the President! He would do anything you say!"

The woman's mouth went agape.

"But you never said anything did you!? WHY NOT!? ARE OTHER PEOPLES LIVES THAT MEANINGLESS TO YOU!? THESE TWELVE MEN WERE LEADING HAPPY LIVES BEFORE AND DURING THE GAMES YET YOU LET THEM FIGHT AND DIE!" The Hungarian screamed.

"…you killed one, too…" The woman muttered under her breath.

"That's not the point. He was going to die anyway, no matter what I did and what I didn't do. The point is; you and your little boyfriend and all the other Capitol people have the power to stop such an inhumane thing, such as the Hunger Games!" Elizabeta yelled. She walked over to a small hallway in the plane. She went into the kitchen and picked up the first heavy thing she saw; a frying pan. "And now Roderich is dead. You know who else is dead?"

The woman shook her head back and forth, slowly; cowering away from the pan.

"Eleven other men are dead I can name each and every one of them. You can't because you have no feelings; no sympathy, no human soul." Elizabeta said creepily as she inched closer to the woman, patting the pan in her empty hand. "You know who else is dead?" She asked again.

The woman shook her head again.

"YOU!" Elizabeta screamed before slamming the pan against the woman's head. The woman fell to the floor. Of course, this was not enough to kill her.

Elizabeta used a foot to turn her over onto her back before stepping the other leg across the woman's body and then smacking the lady's face with the pan yet again. She did this repeatedly until she was sweating. She was pretty sure the lady was dead by now, if not it wouldn't be long from the way she was losing so much blood, and so fast, too.

"Well…now to get off this plane and go find the President." Elizabeta said happily as she shook the blood dripping from her pan and headed for the pilot's room.

Elizabeta left the pan sitting next to the body; she would get that later.

The pilot looked at her as she came in, "Hello Miss Edelstein. How are you?" The old man asked politely. The pilot's room was separate from were all the action had happened and therefore, the man had no clue of what had just happened.

Elizabeta nodded, "Miss…um…what's-her-name had a little accident; we need to stop short at the Capitol before taking me and Roderich home."

"Will do." The man said tipping his hat and going back to driving the ship.

* * *

Elizabeta got the pan and quickly ran off the plane and, using her wit and female intuition, ran for the large house she knew would be the President's house. (There was a large sign saying 'The President's House.)

Once inside, she started following very convenient maps to find the room the President normally stayed in.

She found it in record time. She burst open the door and President snapped his head up, "What are you doing here, Elizabeta?" The man asked, he still remembered her from when she snuck in and blew-up Alfred.

"Hi, Mr. President." Elizabeta said before walking straight up to the President and whacking him right in the face. A few secret service men came out and grabbed her arms and legs and tried to restrain her. Oh, but no one is a match for a pissed-off fangirl.

And especially not a pissed-off _Hungarian_ fangirl…

After a beat down of the President, six secret service men, a few random Capitol people on the side of the street, and finding the person who had taken over controlling the Games once Ivan had killed the original one, she took off to find a news station.

She broke in a TV station room, which was airing highlights of the Hunger Games, and killed a few staff members and scared the rest of them away.

She took a seat in front of one of the cameras. Only one or two men still remained, because she had asked them to run the cameras for her.

One man gave her a 'go' sign and she started. "Hello people all around the world. And hello people of the Capitol. My name is Elizabeta Héderváry and my husband just killed himself. Do you know who my husband was? He was the winner of the Hunger Games. So, now you have no winner. What happens if ever time from now on the winner kills his or her self? Can you not find a better game to calm your restless minds rather than people killing each other? Can we just get actors to do that? Why not just make an annual Hunger Games movie with actors instead of actually killing people!?" She ranted. "And if no one listens to me, then I'll take the whole Capitol out. The Capitol people have killed so many people that even killing each and every one of them will not avenge each soul that was taken in these retched Games."

The camera shut off abruptly and Elizabeta stood up. "Well…now I just wait and watch to see if I can change the world."

The next year of the Hunger Games, the winner killed himself also. And the year after that too. Elizabeta had beaten the Capitol. But not alone. She couldn't have done anything without twelve brave men. One whom came up with a plan but was not listened to, a few were just needed to show the Capitol that these men were human and they didn't have a reason to die, one man had made the ultimate sacrifice and saved generation after generations of people.

The names of twelve brave men and one woman would go down in record books in countries all over the world. No one would ever forget that year's Hunger Games.

The Hunger Games which was the most popular among teenage girls.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The End----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Note: So…How was it? Please review!

Well…that was the last chapter. I hope you like the little spin around at the end, da~! XD

I just love writing Angry, pissed off, yaoi-deprived!Hungary! XD

I really loved writing this story and I hope you all read the sequel, da~!

And Darona…I'm very sorry…but in the sequel, the Giripan will return…and not go away, da…DX GOMEN!

I really hope you all liked this story.

I really want to thank you guys for reading my story and reviewing it and everything! You guys are fuckin' awesome! (As Gilbo would say…XD)

This story really helped me get better at writing too! I know I had quite a few grammar and spelling mistakes, but you guys are all nice people and don't review-scream at me for it! I do appreciate constructive criticism just as much as I do reviews were I get to feel all flatter and stuff, da~! ^^

Also, I have a second account for those that didn't know where I write my shorter stories. My non-series stories! Most are Hetalia but a few are different things, so please check them out, da~!

My author name on that account is 'Tenshi Feliks-Chan'. Can you guess who is like, totally my second favorite Hetalia character~? XD Poland is amazing in all his gay-ness~!

And in my Ghost Girl story, there will be two parts to it. In the second part, I will add two more parings, so please keep a watch out for the first chapter, da~!

'Kay! I shuddup now~! ^^


End file.
